Dragonball AP Season 2
by DragonballAP
Summary: After a deadly battle with a new foe, Hemofear, what has become of the Prince's son? A new tactic has been chosen by dangerous antagonists! Best of luck to the z-fighters in their battle against evil!
1. Chapter 1: Return of the ZFighters

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Credit To: dbzfan8 for all the wonderful revisions and help/advice for my story:) Thanks sooo much!

Season 2

Chapter 1: Return of the Z-Fighters

A few miles from the dissipating cloud of smoke that had been the result of the deadly explosion between Belia and Hemofear, the Z fighters marveled at the sight. The tower was done for. Nothing was left of it except for the end of the pole which was now leaning to the west side. In their minds they knew the worse had come to pass. Trunks, Korin, Mr. Popo, and possibly Yajirobe, were now extinguished. They did not want to dwell on the thought, but as the event had happened, it was impossible not to.

"Should we go check the area to see if anyone made it at all?" Goten looked towards Vegeta. He had his brows drawn together. Bulma had her head against his chest, deep in thought.

"You can, but it would be a waste of time. No one could've survived that." His gruff voice vibrated against Bulma's right ear.

Her head shot up and she suddenly looked up at him with fury in her voice as her fire-lit eyes danced. "How dare you say that! He's our son!" She wanted to smack him across the face, but she quickly watered down. Perhaps Vegeta was right? She shook her head, tossing her green hair air back and forth. "Please Goten, check and see if anyone is still clinging to life…"

Gohan glanced at Piccolo. "Give us some sensu beans in case we find anyone." Piccolo complied with his wishes and threw the whole bag in his direction. "Goten and I will go search the area. The rest of you should go check and see if Goku, Oolong, Roshi, and Krillin are cured."

Bulma, despite her emotional instability, stated her knowledge on the matter. "I know they are back. I can feel it. It's the others I'm worried about now…"

"Regardless," Piccolo crossed his green arms across his chest. "We need to fill them in on what happened. I'm sure Videl will want to know about this too." Readying himself to blast off towards the Kame House, Bulma stopped him.

"Piccolo… Before you leave, could you give me some clothes? It's freezing up here!" She shivered. She knew about his magic materialization technique.

Piccolo's cheeks turned red, along with his ears. "Sure…" He brought two of his fingers in front of Bulma, zapping a wardrobe to cover her shivering body.

"What is this?" She frowned as she looked down at herself through Vegeta's arms.

"You should be thankful for what I gave you! Now I'm going to Kame House with no stopping!" Abruptly turning around, he angrily blasted off, leaving bits of rising dust to come up.

"I'm coming too!" Eighteen shot off right behind him. She wanted to see Krillin and did not want to stay with the others on their "search party".

Bulma didn't care for the Piccolo-like costume, but it was better than nothing. She had the orange sock-like shoes, a regular indigo gi with the red cloth material around her waist; at least they protected her from the cold. With Piccolo and Eighteen headed to Kame house, Gohan and Goten to check the remains of the tower, and Trunks possibly dead, only one other person stood before Bulma and Vegeta.

"Yamcha," Vegeta cocked his head to the side and threw Bulma into the air. Vegeta knew he wouldn't dare drop her or let her fall. With haste Yamcha scrambled to catch her.

"You didn't have to throw me like that!" Bulma snapped.

"Listen up!" Vegeta drew his fist to his chest. "Return to Capsule Corp."

"Where are you going?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't answer to people like you." Vegeta flew past them with breakneck speed. Bulma and Yamcha had felt the air he had displaced.

Over the shifting surface of the ocean water, Piccolo and Eighteen flew. She was hopeful, so hopeful for things to get back to normal. She was exhausted, anxious, and ready for things to wind down. On the other hand, Piccolo was enjoying the disturbances. They were keeping him in shape, testing his abilities, and sharpening his mental capacities on and off the battle field. A smile began to creep across his face. Although his desire to defeat Goku had disappeared long ago when the evil in his heart was permanently erased by Gohan's compassion, it was an awakening thought to think of facing off against Goku for old time sake. Perhaps he would get the chance someday? For now, he enjoyed fighting alongside Goku as an ally instead. His small grin widened even more.

"I feel their energy! They're coming this way!"

Two tiny black dots were taking form far in the distance. Goku's bright orange gi could be seen easily against the deep blue sky. Krillin's yellow shirt and blue jeans set him diversely apart from the Saiyan. His black hair waved with the wind rushing over his face.

"Eighteen!" He shouted with excitement. After being away for so long, he was relieved that she was the first thing he saw. Both eager and gentle, he was as he met with her in mid air. He twirled her around in his arms.

"That was some crazy stuff." Goku laughed, huffing as he caught up. "It looks like everything turned out alright though."

Piccolo was confused. "You saw all of it?"

"You bet." Goku put his index finger to the sky. "We were in a different dimension watching the whole thing."

Krillin released Eighteen from his grasp, but kept his hand on her arm. It then slid down to her hand. "What do you mean by 'turned out alright'?" Eighteen tilted her head. Her blond hair shifted to one side. "You realize Trunks is dead don't you?"

Krillin looked up at her with one of his eye brows raised. "That's not what we saw…"

Gohan flew about a foot above the floor of the forest. Goten wasn't too far away. They were searching the rubble and remains that had fallen to the Earth. "Trunks!" They were shouting.

"Anyone?" Cried out Goten. Suddenly, the sound of a hovercraft filled their ears. They looked above the tree tops to see Yajirobe driving a craft. Korin was in the passenger seat next to him. Disturbed birds cawed and flew away in irritation as the hover car roared in their ears. Together the two men flew up to meet them.

"Hey, how did you guys make it out of there alive?" Goten laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in the Goku-like fashion.

"What did you do to my beautiful tower? I leave for one hour and this is what happens!" Korin screamed, waving his arms in front of them.

"You mean to tell me you guys weren't here when it happened?" Gohan said incredulously. It was luck that they were out. Now all they had to worry about was Mr. Popo and Trunks, who were still possibly dead.

Yajirobe and Korin looked at one another. They weren't about to fess up to having gone and seen the other blue-haired beauty known as Marron.

"Look, you must help us find Mr. Popo and Trunks." Gohan told the two lazy bodies. They hardly ever did anything and it was about time they contributed.

"Isn't that them behind you?" Yajirobe pointed over Gohan and Goten's shoulders.

The two brothers looked at each other before they turned around. "Don't joke about something this serious. If they were behind us, Trunks especially, we would feel his energy." Goten argued.

"No… seriously… Look behind you." Korin rubbed his whiskers and pointed with his brown cane.

Vegeta flew as fast as he could towards the faint energy signal that Dende was giving off. As he landed with a thud, the little green man fell to the ground having been quite startled. They were among yet another forest miles away from West city. Beside Dende stood Tien, Chiaotsu, and Puar. Normally Puar would've been with Yamcha, but Chiaotsu had talked her into going on a Dragonball excursion with him and Tien. "Vegeta!" Dende stood up and brushed himself off. The little green bean was noticeably getting taller by the day. The Dragon radar was in his grasp. Since it was summer and the Dragonballs had last been used to undo what damage Vegeta caused at the Martial Arts tournament with Majin Buu, this small gang had been set out to find the balls.

"Have you found them all yet?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"No…" Tien frowned. "Why has something else gone wrong?" His third eye closed with the other two. Problems were starting to pile up so much now days that they couldn't find the Dragonballs soon enough anymore, let alone, let them recharge.

"Damn!" Vegeta cursed and clinched his fists at his sides. "I need them to bring Trunks back."

"What! Trunks is dead?" Tien's mouth dropped open and all three of his eyes grew wide. Dende frowned.

"Look, it's a long story. I'll explain later. For now, we need to focus on finding the Dragonballs." Vegeta persisted.

Eighteen and Piccolo looked at Krillin in complete suspense. "Well, aren't you going to explain what you saw?" Eighteen snapped at her husband.

"Well…" he began, "After that blinding flash of light that the explosion caused, we saw what looked like Trunks fall from the tower. Mr. Popo caught him on his magic carpet before he hit the ground. He didn't appear to be damaged. So we are pretty sure Trunks is still alive." Krillin smiled. There wasn't a trace of worry on Goku's face either.

Piccolo placed his hand on his chin. He was still skeptical about the matter. How could he have fallen completely unscathed? "No one could've survived that blast. Something just isn't adding up. If Trunks was alive, we would be able to feel it."

Goku's smile began to fade. While looking at Krillin, doubts began to arise.

"Piccolo has a point…"

"Look, instead of arguing about this all day, why don't we go find out for ourselves if this is true or not?" Eighteen swiped her hand away from Krillin's and blasted off to head back to the area where the lookout tower had once stood. The rest followed.

Gohan and Goten finally turned their heads. Upon the flying carpet stood the red lipped, black skinned, white turban wearing, Mr. Popo himself, and Trunks. He slowly neared the hovercraft and the two boys.

"I think he's unconscious." Mr. Popo simply said.

Gohan glided over to the carpet and pulled a sensu bean out of the bag in his hand. He opened Trunks's mouth and slipped the bean in and made sure his friend swallowed it. "That ought to do the trick." Gohan watched Trunks's face intently. His lips twitched and his nose wrinkled. His shoulder length hair was plastered to his face with sweat and dirt from the explosion. His clothes were tattered and clung to his body. Wearing a black sweater was almost suffocating.

When his bright blue eyes finally opened, relief swept over the anxious onlookers. Goten sighed. His best friend was going to be alright. "You really scared us for a minute Trunks." Goten laughed.

Trunks sat up and smiled, but he didn't say anything. He was breathing rather deeply.

"Let's take the boy home, he must be exhausted." Korin said.

"What happened up there?" Gohan asked Trunks. They all began to fly away from the tower.

"Don't ask him questions now." Korin snapped at Gohan. "He just woke up. Give his mind a rest."

Trunks settled back down on the carpet and looked up at the sky as they flew back towards the Capsule Corporation. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

Eighteen, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku passed over the ocean and were finally headed over the forest of Korin Tower.

"Goku, can you hear me?" King Kai was speaking to the individual he had trained so many years ago.

"Hey guys its King Kai!" Goku exclaimed. "What's up?" Goku laughed. He was always in a chipper mood, even when danger might have been present.

"Trunks is alright. The others have taken him back to Capsule Corporation. I'm going to let Vegeta know too. You should've seen the way he took off! I bet he's worried sick."

"Vegeta?" Goku placed a hand on the back of his head. "No. Not Vegeta. Anyway, thanks for letting us know King Kai." Goku smiled and informed the others of their short little conversation.

Now everyone was headed to Capsule Corporation to celebrate the safe return of all the z-fighters.

_It was warm. Very warm. The heat was almost unbearable. Over the dark dank floors, white boots clapped against the surface. "Back home, weather like this was something you got used to." Her familiar voice stated the relevance of her past._

_Trunks squirmed in the strange confinement he had been placed. He was sweating profusely, panting, and quickly losing energy. The thick fleshy wall of material held him in place. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "It won't be long before the others find me…" _

"_But they've already found you Trunks!" Belia's bright red lips drew into a smile. Her curly tail swung behind her as she continued to near him._

"_What?" Trunks didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't think with all the heat. How was she able to withstand it? His deep breaths continued on and on. "Please… Let me out." He started to panic. "I feel like I can't breathe." Sweat dripped from his nose and landed against the odd flooring beneath him that was covered with dark blue designs. "It's too hot… Please. I feel like my skin is burning and my lungs are collapsing…"_

"_Shut up!" Belia shouted at him. She was tired of hearing his complaining. "This is nothing compared to the heat in Hell!" _


	2. Chapter 2: Saiyan Fever

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 2: Saiyan Fever

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled at Chichi to end her terrible interrogation. Bulla was clinging to her mother's leg with worry on her face.

"But where are my babies? Is Goku back?" Chichi was crying in distress. Little Pan had long since put her fingers to her ears. She was sitting across the living room on the couch. Poor Marron was crying in Videl's arms while she was sitting next to Pan.

"Look, everyone should be back soon enough. I really hope so…" Bulma had tears in her eyes as she walked over to the couch to sit. Slowly, motherly, she pulled Bulla into her arms and pressed her cheek against her daughter's.

"That doesn't look assuring…" Chichi glared at her. She was still standing and had her hands on her hips. "What happened to my boys!" She began to tug on Bulma's arm.

"Nothing happened to them Chichi! It's… Trunks!" Bulma burst into tears. She wept and wept. Bulla even acquired a few tears of her own at her mother's outburst. Chichi now felt the urge to comfort them. She had been so worried about her own, that she didn't stop to think about Bulma and her family.

Suddenly, Yamcha who had been outside finally opened the door. "You guys! Hurry come see!"

The three women and three children emerged outside under the warm sun. Bunny had been outside watering the plants and Dr. Briefs had been watching her do so. They all scurried to the place where Mr. Popo's carpet, the yellow hover craft, and Gohan and Goten stood.

Chichi ran their way and wrapped her arms around her boys at the same time. "I'm so glad you're home!" She cried. Videl and Pan then ran to Gohan after Chichi had finished with her water works.

"How did everything go?" Asked Videl.

"It was intense, but the only real loss was the tower…" He laughed. Suddenly Vegeta touched down shortly after as if he had simply accumulated and fell from the sky like precipitation.

"Get out of my way!" He demanded, cutting right through the throng of babbling fools to see his son sitting on Mr. Popo's carpet. Trunks sat up. Bulma ran to him accompanied by Bulla. They both fell to their knees and wrapped their arms around him with relief.

"I thought we lost you!" Bulma cried. Trunks had a blank expression on his face.

"Mother," He faintly smiled.

"You're such idiot!" Vegeta began. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" He was standing in front of his son with his arms crossed.

"No Vegeta!" Bulma came out of her hug to yell at her husband. "Don't you be a jerk to him!" She was just thankful he was alright and she didn't want Vegeta harping on him. Not after all they had been through. He didn't deserve that. Instead, he deserved a nice welcome home.

Bulla had her head nestled against her big brother's shoulder. She let go of him and then went to cling to Vegeta's leg. She was also happy to see him. There was so much happiness in the air the little girl couldn't contain herself. Vegeta looked down at her awkwardly. It made it hard for him to continue yelling at his son for his stupid actions. Bulla looked up at him with her big eyes and her cute little pigtails that flopped when she made any sudden movements. "Trunks told me you wouldn't let anything happen to him or momma." She smiled. Vegeta's cheeks began to glow a bright red.

"Hey guys!" Goku hollered, landing in the grass on his right foot. Chichi ran towards him like a bull towards a matador, just as furious too.

"GOKU!" She began. "I sure hope you learned your lesson about trusting everyone you see!" He braced himself as if she was going to smack him or punch him, but he sighed when her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Dad it's great to have you back." Gohan smiled beside his wife Videl. She was still holding Marron in her arms.

Krillin strode over the lawn with Eighteen to get his daughter from Videl. "There's my girl!" He said holding out his arms. Marron smiled and went into her giggle fit of happiness as he ticked her with his index finger. With Marron out of her mother's arms, Pan tugged at Videl's shirt and found the warm embrace she had been missing all along. And all was peaceful again for the z-fighters, or was it?

_"Please… I feel like I'm dying…" Trunks continued to beg. Belia was still standing in front of the prince's son._

_"Unfortunately for you Trunks, you aren't dying." She turned away from him and spread her fingers apart, then her arms. Whatever she had done, a portal had opened, more so, a moving picture had been revealed. "Feel the hopelessness that I felt." Belia smiled a sinister way and together they watched Bulma hug Trunks on their front lawn. Everyone looked happy and peaceful. He could see them all… everyone, including himself?_

"_What is that?" Trunks asked about the imposture. "That's not me!" A bead of sweat dripped from his chin and his eyes were half open._

"_Oh but it is you Trunks, your shell anyway. Meanwhile, you will be stuck here, trapped, while life goes on without your conscious self. Worst of all, there is nothing you can do about it, nothing to stop it, no one to comfort you!" She laughed again. Her tail pressed against his forehead and wiped the sweat away._

"_It's so hot in here…" Trunks panted. He was losing his mind and the heat made it difficult for him to think. He couldn't breathe. "Why is it so hot?" He yelled as loud as he could._

_Belia folded her arms comfortably across her chest as she looked around. The heat was starting to get to her too. "You are probably sick." She shrugged. "Anyway… that is the least of your concern. Now…" She stood back from him. "I'm going to figure out how to control your body and spice up your life." She smiled. Belia blew him a kiss as she walked away. Her curly tail coiled behind her back and she faded into the darkness._

With all the fighters inside the capsule corporation, Chichi and Bulma made sure to make a celebration feast for their safe return. They all gathered around a large table in which all the food they cooked was set out in the middle. With so many Saiyans present the amount of dishes they prepared was ridiculous.

"Dig in!" Everyone stood and began to grab at dishes and reach for spoons and forks. Goku had assembled a mass of chicken legs, egg rolls, rice, sushi, and vegetables in a quick few seconds and began to stuff his face without such utensils. Vegeta looked at him with a shake of his head and made his plate in a more polite fashion, however their eating style was quite the same, even though Vegeta used a fork to stuff his face.

Trunks slowly, but surely made a plate for himself. He then stared at it. It was a sloppy plate of flood and he looked up with a dim smile. Pan and the other children were making messes of their selves and getting rice all over the table and the floor.

"It's too bad Master Roshi decided to stay at Kame house! He doesn't know what he's missing!" Krillin laughed as he brought a chicken leg to his mouth. Conversations started to arise from that simple statement. "Do you remember when Launch used to cook our meals Goku?"

Goku, who was stuffing his face, swallowed and shook his head up and down. "Yeah, but this is much better than that."

Bunny, Bulma, and Chichi blushed and smiled. They had been the ones to prepare the dinner. Even Piccolo was eating. Usually all he needed was water, but the scent of the great meal had enticed him to enjoy it like the others. "What ever happened to Launch anyway?" Bulma asked.

Nearly everyone at the table shrugged their shoulders and started to laugh. No one knew. No one cared. "Launch was crazy anyway!" Krillin joked.

Everyone was eating except for Trunks. "Darling, aren't you hungry?" Bunny asked him in her lovely accent.

Trunks turned his head to view her. Suddenly he collapsed. His head hit the edge of the table as he fell out of his chair. "Oh my!" Bunny scooted her seat back. Bulma was at Trunks's side in an instant. She placed a hand on his bleeding forehead.

"Mom, he's burning up!" Bulma told her. Bunny ran for the kitchen to wet a cold wash cloth.

"Gohan, Goten, help me move him to his bedroom." Bulma asked them for help. Her son weighed far too much for her to carry him alone. Goten got up from his place at the table and put a hand behind his head and lifted him from the floor, while Gohan picked up his feet. Once the job was finished she took off his boots and placed the wet cloth on his forehead that Bunny had given her.

"Maybe we should give him a sensu bean?" Asked Bulma, sitting beside her son on the blue comforter.

"No, that won't help him."Goten shook his head from side to side.

"What do we do then?" Bulma looked at Gohan and Goten. They had to do something. Trunks was sick.

"Give him medicine." Chichi piped up from the doorway. She believed herself to be a better mother than Bulma. Bulma couldn't believe she hadn't thought of medicine herself. Raising Super Saiyans, there weren't many times they got sick. Unlike other mothers who had to worry about their children getting colds or flues, Bulla and Trunks were practically always in good health. The only question now was what kind of medicine?

"Perhaps we should take him to a doctor?" Bulma suggested.

"That's prosperous! He's a Saiyan!" Vegeta popped his head around the corner and squeezed past Chichi. He too found it unbelievable that his boy was ill.

"That didn't stop Goku from getting that deadly heart virus during the days of the android fiasco." Gohan provided a good argument. This frightened Bulma. Whatever was making her son sick was something deadly and strong, strong enough to affect a Saiyan.

"Have you forgotten that your father is a doctor?" Dr. Briefs stood behind Chichi with his hands on his lab coat. He was more than willing to look into his grandson's condition. Thus Dr. Briefs brought all of his medical equipment into the room and began his analysis.

Bulma refused to leave her son's side, while she encouraged the others to go back and finish their dinner. It was too much of a hassle to try to fit everyone into one tiny room anyway.

Dr. Briefs needed much room to work anyway. He placed a square machine on the nightstand next to Trunks's bed and laid his equipment out across the dresser beside that. He then took Trunks's temperature, his blood pressure, and then checked his ears nose and eyes. Next, he took a sample of his blood with a needle.

"Thank goodness Goku isn't in here to see this!" Dr. Briefs laughed as he worked quickly. Bulma was far too worried to laugh at his humor. He placed the needle of blood into a vile and then placed it in a small machine the shape of a box which he had placed on the wooden nightstand beside the bed. On the screen numbers and letters flashed. "Oh my…" Dr. Briefs began to frown and rub his mustache.

"What! What?" Bulma scrambled to the machine. She didn't understand what the letters and numbers meant. This must have been a new invention her father created not too long ago. Finally the machine clicked. As if printing a receipt, the machine spat out a long sheet of paper that Dr. Briefs brought close to his eyes to read.

"Well, his temperature is one hundred and four degrees due to some sort of virus… It's nothing I've seen before. Whatever it is, it's attacking his brain. It doesn't appear to be contagious though. If we don't get his temperature to fall, I'm afraid the worse may come to pass." Dr. Briefs stood back and shook his head. "We need to fill a bathtub with ice and set him in it. That should cool him down a bit. I will start searching for a cure right away. Don't you worry dear." He told his daughter. Despite this, she was going to worry.

Dr. Briefs left for his lab and Bulma ran into the living room. "Goten," She bossed him again. "Move Trunks into the bathroom and put him in the tub." The boy dropped his forks and obeyed her commands. Bulma then went to the kitchen and grabbed the whole ice box out of the freezer in their fridge. It was heavy and full of plenty of ice. She then went to the bathroom and poured it into the tub. Trunks pulled his brows together in his sleep. He may have been unconscious, but he still reacted to the cold. She then ran some cold water. It soaked his clothes and wet his air as she used the same wash cloth from earlier to place over his forehead. She wouldn't concern herself over anything else until Trunks's condition lightened up.

_Trunks looked around his strange dark environment. Finally, the temperature had dropped. "Thank goodness." He sighed with relief. His energy was returning and he felt like he could actually do something about his confinement. He squirmed and squirmed to no avail. He was held tight with no way out. He summoned Ki in his constricted hands and fired away. As the energy shot through the fleshy walls of his confinement he fell to the damp floor. "AH!" He exclaimed and placed a hand on his head. The pain was excruciating. He pulled the remains of fleshy wall from his body. As he did so, red liquid stained his hands. "What is this?" He asked. _

_He looked around the darkroom and saw the moving picture Belia had left floating in the air. It displayed him in a bathtub full of ice with a look of pain on his face. "What?" His eyes began to widen. He then decided he would have to prove his assumption true. He shot a small blast of Ki at the floor beneath his feet. Pain filled his own head and the Trunks in the vision jerked his head to the left. It was then that he knew he was inside of his own body. He looked around for Belia. Thank goodness she was gone. How was he going to get her out of his body? Furthermore, how was he going to regain access to it? He stood on his own two feet and took off running into the darkness, not exactly knowing what to do or how to navigate his own body, even guided by his own glowing Ki. _

Hours had passed and Vegeta appeared in the bathroom doorway. "I told everyone to go home."

Bulma looked over her shoulder at him. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was necessary for them to be here anymore."

Bulma rested her chin against the side of the tub again as she looked at Trunks. Vegeta left with nothing more to say to her.

In the hallway he saw Bulla. "Can I see Trunks?" She asked him.

"No." He replied. It was best that she didn't see him like this. "It's time for bed." Vegeta told her and walked her to her room. It was filled with several pink objects and stuffed animals.

"Is Trunks going to be alright Papa?" The little girl undressed and then slipped into her pajamas. Vegeta shook his head yes and watched her climb into bed. He then tossed the cover over her and left her room. Bulma would've tucked her in, but in his mind that equated to spoiling the girl.

His top priority now became the gravity machine. It was training time.


	3. Chapter 3: Coexistence

Discalimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was late. I said every Sunday, but I've decided that I am going to start working on my chapters longer as to add the quality of the story. Also, my father has been extremely sick. I've been staying in the hospital with him. So… In a way, I can relate to Bulma and Vegeta as they worry about their sick son, Trunks, in these next few chapters….

Chapter 3: Coexistence

_Trunks stood in his tan boots that he wished to rip from his feet. He tore his black sweat shirt off over his chest, revealing his toned body that was covered in perspiration. He had no idea how long he had been searching, but there was no end to the long tunnel-like structure he had been running down. The heat had returned again. He took deep breaths, one after another as his throat felt as if it were tightening. How was he going to get Belia out of his body? Where was she?_

_"The heat… It's too much." He said, falling to his knees. For whatever reason, he was extremely sick. His head was spinning. His mouth fell open and he closed his eyes. His head fell down between his shoulders. And he passed out. The darkness only lasted for a quick moment and then a blinding bright light filled his sight._

* * *

><p>"There, there dear," Dr. Briefs stood back from the laboratory table and hugged his daughter who stood at his side.<p>

"You're awake!" Bulma went to Trunks's side and threw her arms around his radiating torso. Her love, her son, her first born, her darling pride and joy. She stood back from him and untied her yellow scarf from around her neck. Gently, she wiped the sweat from his forehead. His fever had either broken or it was getting worse.

"Mom, I had this terrible dream…" Trunks began, as he sat up. He was so confused. Had he dreamt of confinement or not? Why was he in the lab? He was shirtless and Goosebumps dotted his skin as he shivered with chills. The only piece of clothing that covered his body was his blue boxers.

"Oh, honey." Bulma was just happy to see him awake. Trunks looked towards his grandpa who was coming at him with a needle now. His circular glasses gleamed and his grey hair swayed a little as he walked.

"This should do the trick and get rid of that nasty virus and bring your fever down." He smiled as he flicked the needle. His mustache moved with his lips. Scratch, the black cat, was on his shoulder, ever content.

"I'm sick?" Trunks asked. Dr. Briefs continued to near him. Trunks was beginning to believe that his dream was more than a coincidence.

"I'm going to stick you in your arm." He warned his grandson. Once he reached Trunks he took the boy's bicep in his grasp.

Suddenly Trunks jerked his arm away and rolled off of the lab table in one water-like move. In the process of his actions, he knocked Bulma over and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Bulma fell back on her buttocks with a thud and a hint of uncertainty in her eye. Trunks placed his hands against his temples and cringed in pain.

"Trunks!" Bulma asked on the floor. "What's wrong?"

He grunted and his face was contorted with a grimace. "Stay away…" He warned. "STAY AWAY." His golden hair moved around him and his eyes were as black as a ravens' feathers.

In a heartbeat, Vegeta appeared in the doorway. "What's going on here?" He demanded. He was in his tight black training shorts and he was shirtless. All the while, he took in the current sight of his son standing before him. Every muscle in Trunks's body had tensed. He could see the golden air move about his Super Saiyan son. Vegeta knew, however, that Trunks was in no condition to emit all of his energy. He could feel how weak the signal was. Trunks began to laugh and his eyes were dark. They were completely pitch black despite the fact that he had gone Super Saiyan.

"Time to have fun!" Trunks voiced malevolently, shooting a blast of Ki at his father. Vegeta managed to grab the energy and neutralize it in the palm of his hand. Again, his son was far too weak. Illness had stunted his power and made him weaker.

"What are you doing?" He asked his son. He was going to destroy the lab if he kept this attitude up. Perhaps he was delirious from his sickness?

"The boy needs his shot…" Dr. Briefs drew his brows together.

"Not you you idiot!" Vegeta silenced his father-in-law who thought he had been Vegeta's target of inquiry.

Trunks looked down at the woman at his feet. Bulma was gazing up at him with fear in her sapphire eyes. "Get up!" He screamed at his mother. Bulma jumped, but she kept her character. She still held her yellow scarf that was stained with Trunks's sweat and she clinched it with anger.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that!" She snapped back at him.

Trunks reached for her instead, grabbing her harshly by her right forearm and yanking her to her feet. It left a red mark on her skin and tears in her eyes. The scarf that had been in her grasp had fallen to the floor. For once, she was scared of her own son. Within him was the power not only to save her, but also to kill her. Vegeta was taken back. He knew immediately that this wasn't his son. The Trunks he knew would never touch his mother in such a way. "Who are you?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Bulma could feel Trunks shaking and hear his deep breathing.

Suddenly, Dr. Briefs lunged for Trunks with the needle. He was determined to give the boy his shot. Unfortunately, Trunks lifted his arm and in one quick swing, Dr. Briefs flew into the wall of the laboratory, and he was out cold. Vegeta realized that he had to act now.

He went to grab his boy, but Trunks formed a ball of Ki at the tip of his finger and held it to Bulma's temple. Vegeta stood in horror. Horror that his son was threatening his mother. He knew his son was weak, he could feel the low power that his weak body was radiating on the account of his sickness. Perhaps this was a side effect; Extreme violent actions?

"Help…" Trunks whispered. The energy at the tip of Trunks's shaking finger was beginning to fade. He had tears in his eyes. Vegeta examined his boy's pleading visage. It was both fierce with hate, yet so helpless. His jaw was clinched shut yet his eyes were filled with moisture that gleamed with hope, almost as if within him resided two extremely different personalities. The Ki had completely disappeared and his hair turned lavender once more. "No!" He shouted angrily, drawing his brows together. He summoned energy into his body again. It had taken much more time to transform for a second time. So long as his son had Bulma in his grasp, no matter how weak Trunks was, Vegeta couldn't do a thing about it for fears of hurting his wife.

"My body can't handle this!" Trunks started screaming, shaking his head back and forth. "You're going to kill me!" Bulma kept her eyes on Vegeta, hoping that her son's episode would soon pass. His grip was tightening around her torso so much that it felt as if she couldn't breathe. All the while, she was crying due to the fact that her father had been struck unconscious.

Vegeta watched in horror as Trunks continued to raise his power level. "IT HURTS! STOP!" Trunks was screaming in agony. Suddenly he threw Bulma from his grasp. Vegeta blurred out of sight to catch her before her fragile body could slam against the wall. Instead, her head bumped into his rock hard chest.

"Vegeta…" Silent tears fell from her eyes as they watched their son fall to his knees. He was phasing in and out of Super Saiyan until finally he passed out again.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks woke up on the floor of the fleshy tunnel. He was startled and couldn't understand a single bit of what was going on. What had just happened? He patted his bare chest which was nearly soaking wet. The heat was too much. He didn't want to pass out again so he began to tear off the rest of his clothes. "Hello?" He shouted. His voice traveled and echoed… Stripped down to just his boxers, he dared to take off his boots, however the floors burned the bottoms of his feet. He had to keep his boots on. With heavy footfalls he dared to walk on down the terribly hot tunnel. <em>

_Once at the end of the tunnel he heard a voice. "What the Hell is going on here?" Belia yelled in anger. Trunks stood hidden behind the corner and peaked as to see who Belia's question was aimed at._

_A deep laugher filled the strange place. "Belia, I am giving you your revenge. Trunks is suffering and will continue to suffer so long as you are inside his body. Mind you, there is no way for you to leave his body either." Hemofear's dark figure floated around and placed her abstract hands on Belia's shoulder. "Remember this, you must be sure not to do too much in one day… or your abuse of his body will kill him. He is flesh and blood after all. And, if he dies, you will cease to exist for all eternity just as Trunks's soul will."_

_Belia suddenly looked frightened. She should've known better than to make a deal with Hemofear. "Why can't I leave? Why will we cease to exist?"_

_"You see…" Hemofear moved away from Belia and smiled an ugly smile. "When the explosion happened on that odd structure your body was completely obliterated, so I fused your soul with Trunks's body and trapped the two of you inside in the form of viruses. You can't leave his body because your soul can't exist without a shell, neither can his. When you two die, there will be no Heaven or Hell…"_

_Hemofear laughed. "Oh… and one more thing…" She said just before disappeared. "If there exists a strong enough medication, it will cleanse Trunks's body of the two of you since you are both in the form of viruses right now. Mind you, if that happens… You will both be erased from existence and leave nothing but an empty shell behind that is, Trunks's body." Hemofear then turned into a shadow and left the strange room. _

_With Hemofear absent, Trunks conjured the confidence to approach Belia and he stepped out from behind the fleshy wall. "Are you happy now Belia! Was it worth it? Did you get what you wanted?" Trunks asked. _

_"Go to Hell!" She shouted at him with her fists clinched. Sweat was dripping down her forehead. "I can still rid of you here and now and take control of your body!" She threatened him as she gathered a blast of Ki in her right hand. This wasn't over yet._

_"What is the point of that? I thought you wanted me to suffer? If you erase me from existence now, there would be no point to all of this." Trunks argued with her. Belia saw the flaw in her plan. She regretted signing up for this and agreeing to make a deal with Hemofear. She began to settle with the idea of making the prince suffer._

_"I can still rid of you here and torture your loved ones." She raised a brow and shot a blast of Ki at him. He merely dodged it and the blast struck the fleshy wall behind him. Trunks fell to the floor and placed his head in his hands with a shout of pain. Belia was happy to discover an advantage over him, but angry with herself that she had damaged the body that was allowing her to live. She had to be more careful. _

_Trunks formed a ball of Ki in his own hand and pointed it at the wall behind him as well. "I will kill myself if I must…" He threatened. Her confident expression changed and she realized he was very much in power just as much as she was. This was a dilemma. They were competing for control over his weakened Saiyan body that they both relied on to exist. They had reached a stalemate… _

* * *

><p>Vegeta pushed Bulma away from him and walked towards Trunks. He picked his son's limp, half-naked body up and placed him back on the lab table. He was covered in Goosebumps and sweat. "Woman…" Vegeta looked to his wife. She was helping the recovering Dr. Briefs to his feet. His head was bleeding with a minor injury from hitting the wall. At their feet was the broken needle. Its contents had busted all over the floor.<p>

"Oh dear, I believe I'm going to have to get to work on another dose." Dr. Briefs brushed himself off and wiped the blood from his forehead. "If we don't cure him soon, his fever is going to kill him, or worse, his destructive behavior will kill us all!"

Bulma let her father get back to work and found herself at Vegeta's side.

"While your father works on a cure, find your shrinking device as fast as you can dear."

"What?" She looked at him. Had he just called her dear? His arms were crossed in a resolute way.

"Just do it!" He snapped at her.


	4. Chapter 4: Maintaining Homeostasis

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

A/N: Please leave comments! This chapter ended up taking a funny turn. I hope you laugh as much as I did:)

Chapter 4: Maintaining Homeostasis

_Trunks, down on one knee, with a blast of Ki pointed at the ground was rather threatening to Belia. His sweaty chest heaved._

_"Alright!" She shouted. "Truce!"_

_Trunks smiled and then stood as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with is forearm. Belia did the same. She would've shed her clothes, but would've been awkward since she was a female. _

_"It's so hot in here…" Trunks complained._

_Belia hunched over and placed her hands on her knees. "You know… I finally agree with you. We need to do something about it." She panted. It had been gradually getting worse._

_"There's nothing we can do." Trunks told her. He was extremely intelligent. He got it from his mother._

_"And just why not?" Belia stole a glance at him. _

_Trunks was looking around their strange surroundings making rapid connections. "My body is sick because we are the illness as viruses."_

_Belia stood up straight with this new discovery. Belia may not have been a doctor, but she knew enough to know that fevers could become potentially fetal. They needed to do something, anything to at least bring the temperature down a little. "I know where the command center of your body is." She told him. "Perhaps we can fix this problem through external means?"_

_Trunks placed his hand on his chin. This was his body. "Fine, let's go. But you are only allowed to get some medicine and nothing more."_

_Belia knew now wasn't the time to anger him. She had no doubt in her mind that he would kill himself just to protect his loved ones. Just before she got up, she felt compelled to pose another question. "How do I know you won't attack me while I'm preoccupied?"_

_Trunks had his fists clinched at his side. "I'm not like you, to attack someone when their back is turned."_

_Belia cocked her head back and squinted her eyes with hate. Nothing more was said. Together they walked to a strange part of the Trunks's brain, the organ they had been in for quite some. Like strands of hair, nerves became more apparent around them and they were everywhere. "It wouldn't be wise to fight here." She wanted to make sure he didn't change his mind about attacking her while she was busy. "If you hit even one of these, who knows what would happen to this body…"_

_Trunks blinked and carefully stepped around the web of nerves. Electrical currents passed between them and the warmth in this part of his brain wasn't so bad. Belia uncurled her tail that had been coiled behind her back and stretched it with a yawn. It had been so long since she uncurled it that Trunks forgot she had one. "There." She pointed to an object in his brain where all the purple nerves came together and connected._

_"How does it work?" Trunks tilted his head in confusion. There weren't any buttons or controls. It was just a round object connected to nerves. _

_Belia walked up to it and placed her hands out in front of her. With her palms flat against the object she became one with Trunks's body. Trunks was back on the lab table. The Prince was standing beside him._

Vegeta noticed that his son's eyes had opened. Hopefully he wouldn't be as violent as before. Vegeta powered up either way and prepared himself for confrontation without saying anything.

_"Should we say something to him?" Belia asked Trunks, but due to her connection to Trunks's body, his mouth voiced her question out loud._

"Say what to me? Who are you?" Vegeta snapped. Trunks was acting extremely strange. He watched the half Saiyan stand up and look around the room.

_"No." Trunks told Belia. He didn't want her doing anything else with his body, anymore than what she had to. "Just get up and take my body to the upstairs bathroom. There is some Tylenol in a cabinet above the sink. That should take our fever down a little bit."_

Vegeta grabbed his son's arm and got in his face to look into his deep black eyes. Eyes… That looked so familiar to him, but yet they were not his son's. "Where do you think you're going?"

_Belia gritted her teeth in frustration and then stood back from the control center so that Vegeta couldn't hear her talk to Trunks again. "He won't let us leave the room." She told him._

_Trunks began to blush with a funny look on his face. "Tell him you have to use the bathroom… really bad?"_

_Belia smiled and placed her hands back on the odd structure. _

"I have diarrhea." Trunks told his father. Vegeta released his arm immediately with a huge wave of awkward vibes racking his mind.

"Tch. Children..." Vegeta crossed his arms upon his chest and left the room to go check on Bulma's progress in finding the shrinking device.

_"I didn't tell you say that!" Trunks smacked a hand on his forehead as he glared at Belia. His cheeks were now bright red. He would never be able to look at his father the same anymore._

_Belia was laughing lightly to herself as she ignored him. A few seconds later she reported back to him that she had finally reached the cabinet and the pills were in his hands. _

_"Take two," Trunks instructed. Belia did as told._

_"Done," She reported back to him. _

_"Now take my body back to the lab so we can be done with this." Trunks demanded. He didn't want her controlling his body any longer than she had to. If there was one thing to be said about this situation, it was definitely not a trusting relationship between them. They weren't working together, but they were forcing each other to take care of the body they were confined to by using threats._

_"Ah…" She stepped back from the control panel with awkward movements. _

_"What?" Trunks asked her. _

_"You're body really does need to use the restroom…" She faltered with her words. There was definitely pressure in his abdomen._

_"Well… are you going to let me go or not?" Trunks was concerned for his body. _

_"I think it would be hilarious if you peed down your leg." She began to crack up laughing to ease the awkwardness._

_"No!" Trunks objected. He had already degraded himself before his father._

_"Well, I'm not doing it. Besides, I would probably miss or something... and I don't think you would trust me not to attack you while you were busy… doing business." Belia placed her hands on her hips. She really did want to let him pee down his leg. Her revenge was being a comedic comeback rather than a serious one. _

_She was right, Trunks didn't Trust her. "Look… I'll do it." He said. As he walked towards the control center, he kept one hand charged with Ki and aimed at the delicate nerves around them. "If you try anything, it's the end for both of us." Belia shook her head in agreement and folded her arms across her chest in disappointment. Trunks was no fun._

With her cute little pigtails Bulla skipped down the halls of capsule corp. A small stuffed animal was in her grasp. She was on her way to check on her brother to make sure he was okay. Last night, Papa wouldn't let her see him, but he was busy now. That meant she could sneak into her grandpas lab. She skipped and skipped until she came to the end of the hall and turned her head just before she came to the stairs. Instantly, she did a double take as she peered into the bathroom.

"EWWW!" She screamed. "Trunks is peeing with the door open!"

Trunks's chin shot up as he was relieving himself in the white toilet. He felt completely embarrassed as the image of his little sister's petrified visage burned into his memory, and he watched his little sister run away in disgust. She had left her stuffed animal behind as well. Once Trunks was done, he flushed the toilet, then washed his hands.

_Trunks stepped back from the control panel and then yelled at Belia. "You didn't shut the door!"_

_She shrugged. "I thought we were just going to get medicine."_

_"This is just great!" Trunks yelled sarcastically. Not only had he established an air of awkwardness between him and his father, but now he and his little sister would never be able to speak to each other the same way. _

_Belia made quick assumptions in her mind and began to laugh wildly again. "Someone saw you!" She held her sides in laugher. "This is the best revenge ever!"_

_Trunks folded his arms across his chest in anger. He would rather death at this point. He had to get her out of his body! They could not go on like this, sharing; sharing the responsibility of keeping him alive, keeping him out of trouble, keeping him fed, bathed, and groomed. All the while, they had to keep his fever at bay so long as they existed as viruses inside him… _

* * *

><p>It was mid day and even though the weather was nice, Doctor Briefs had been inside all day recreating the cure he had made earlier. It was easier this time around since he had written his ingredients down. "This otta' do the trick." He flicked the needle and smiled. "Trunks will be better in no time..." He turned around to view his grandson, but the boy was gone. Dr. Briefs had been so distracted with his work, he didn't even realize the boy was missing. "Oh dear..." He scratched the back of his head. He had to find Trunks as soon as possible, or the boy would never get better...<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma stood with her hands on her hips and a sad expression on her face. The micro shrinking device that lay so idly on the shelf in their garage was broken. It would probably take her days to fix it too. She picked it up again and turned it over in her hand. It was in the shape of a circle and there was a button on the top. It had the power to shrink anyone of any size, but it only worked on one person at a time. There was a small chip in the device that rendered it useless for the moment however. It was a blessing that she had even found it after hours of searching, but there were still drawbacks.<p>

"Did you find it woman?" Vegeta asked her, appearing in the entrance. The silhouette of his body was all that she could see.

"Yes, but its broken. It's going to take me days to fix it..." She frowned.

Vegeta hid his anger. Bulma spent so much time on impressive inventions only to abuse them. That was a waste of time and money. "I want it fixed by tomorrow." He prompted.

"But Vegeta..." She argued. That was an impossible deadline to meet.

"Make it work!" He demanded.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lethal Injection

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

A/N: I hope you like the structure of the plot! It's getting complicated, but please take time to read it carefully. Please leave comments and questions if you are confused or if you like it:) Thanks!

Chapter 5: A Lethal Injection

A small digital clock sat on the counter of the garage that Bulma was working in. Behind her were motorcycles and other old vehicles that were once part of her daily use. Instead, they were stationary things of the in the past. They were like life-sized 3-D pictures that she could reach out and touch with her fingers. Each detail of every old machine reminded her of her wild past. It felt great to know she lived such a well rounded life of excitement. Right now was a low point however. It was late in the evening and she had been working all day to fix the shrinking device. It was tiny, which made it difficult to work on. It required use of a microscope to truly see what she was doing. Unknown to Vegeta, not only was she fixing it, but she was also upgrading it. He hadn't been in to bug her in a couple of hours. If she had to guess where he was, she guessed he was training. It would be a late delivery, but one that he would be quite pleased with.

"It's done." Dr. Briefs suddenly walked into the garage with a new needle and his lab attire. "But… I can't find Trunks. Do you know where he's at dear?"

Bulma turned her head quite startled. She would have to finish this later. Her son was more important than a stupid shrinking device. Together Dr. Briefs and Bulma, in her red dress, ran to the back yard. If he wasn't in the house, perhaps he was with Vegeta? The lush green blades of grass passed beneath their feet. Dr. Briefs, in his old age, found it hard to keep up. "Is there a reason you're in such a hurry?" He asked finding it hard to catch his breath. He knew it was because he smoked.

Bulma reached for the door of the circular spaceship. Thank goodness the gravitron hadn't been on because she ran right in without a second thought at the sight before her.

"VEGETA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs seeing Trunks in his resolute grasp. He was holding his boy up off the ground by his neck. It looked as if he were two seconds away from killing him. Trunks's nose was bleeding and he was shaking terribly. Only a single gash above Vegeta's eye existed. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Bulma ran to her husband and started banging her fists against his back. Vegeta simply turned his head towards Dr. Briefs.

"Give this boy his shot old man." Vegeta demanded. He was tired of putting up with his boy's irregular behavior.

Dr. Briefs stepped over the gravitron's floor and stuck the needle in the boy's arm. "In about 12 hours he should be a nice healthy boy again." The Doctor smiled at Vegeta. However, the Prince did not smile back. It was as if a permanent frown was on his face.

Vegeta dropped the boy once the injection was complete and Trunks's limp body toppled to the floor with a thud. His body's automatic reaction was to break into a coughing fit due to the lack of oxygen. Bulma dropped to his side and wrapped her arms around him with tears. "You could've set him down you jerk!" She glared angrily at Vegeta. He crossed his arms against his blood spotted chest. Although his son had just attacked him, he felt the small sting of preference within Bulma for Trunks. Then again, it was only in her female genes to be such a protective mother.

* * *

><p><em>*THE 1st HOUR*<em>

_Trunks sat on the fleshy floor of his brain tissue. Thankfully, the temperature had dropped dramatically from the Tylenol he had given his body earlier. Belia sat across from him. She was planning a way to kill Trunks and take his body from him. Technically all she had to do was catch him off guard. "Look. I know what you are thinking, but I will kill myself before I ever let you take control of my body."_

_Belia sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's obvious though that this body isn't big enough for the two of us." _

_At the same time, just as much as Belia wanted to get rid of Trunks, Trunks wanted to get rid of Belia. However, he was much more compliant that she was about the whole situation. Despite the fact that she was an intruder, he refused to kill her out of spite. "For now though, we are going to have to make it work. After the effects of the Tylenol wear off, we are going to need to bring down the temperature again. What about food? What about water?"_

_Belia stood up immediately. "I promise I will take good care of this body for you, if that's what you're worried about." She smiled._

_"Knock it off!" Trunks yelled at her. Not to be outdone, he stood as well. Both of them had taken up threatening poses. "I'm not going to let you take over my body without a fight! I don't know what your problem is. I saved your life on the lookout tower. I showed you compassion and this is how you repay me?"_

_Belia drew her arms back as if to fire a blast of Ki. "I owe you nothing! You shouldn't have been so soft!"_

_Trunks had his arms brought up as if he was getting ready to fire as well. "Fine. If I can't change your mind, then what is the point of us being here now if we are at a stalemate?" Instead of aiming at Belia he was aiming at the circular object that was connected to important branches of nerves. If he struck that, then his body would go when they went. Belia didn't care anymore. He was right. Neither of them were gaining anything from this. Suddenly Trunks's drew his arm back and brought his hand close to his face for inspection. Belia then appeared just as confused as he was. _

_"I can't fire…" Trunks told her._

_"Neither can I." She said. They were both staring awkwardly at each other in the near silence inspecting their selves. In that instant they became hyper aware of their surroundings. "What does this mean?" Trunks slowly walked over to a delicate branch of nerves. Earlier, electrical currents had been passing through rapidly. Now he only saw one per five seconds. Unfortunately, neither he nor Belia had been paying attention to this before to know when this change actually began. Belia walked to his side to inspect the nerves. They weren't damaged at all. There was nothing obstructing them either. _

_"Perhaps there is less brain activity going on at the moment. Maybe your body is asleep?" She asked._

_Trunks stood back and placed his hands on his hips. Just like in the outside world, he was only in a pair of blue boxers. Maybe Belia was right, he was simply asleep. "Where do you think my body is asleep at?" He asked her. "We never left the bathroom."_

_Belia began to walk towards the control center. "Whenever your conscious state is absent, like you and I when we control it, your body goes into a state of cruise control. It might have moved. It might be asleep on the bathroom floor. Let me check."_

_Trunks began to run towards her. "What do you think you're doing? This is my body. I told you, you aren't going to…" Just as Belia touched the control center a bright electrical current shocked her and sent her flying backwards. She landed flat on her back at Trunks's feet, winded and confused._

_"I… Don't understand what the problem is." She stammered. _

_Trunks stepped over her and reached out as well. "Maybe my body just doesn't want to respond to an intruder." He snapped at her. Unfortunately the results were the same and he landed beside her on the floor. Both of them had been rejected._

_He tilted his head to the side to view her. "What did you do?"_

_"What do you mean 'what did I do'?" She drew her brows together. "I haven't had the chance to leave your sight since it stopped working."_

_Trunks got on his feet again. "If only we had been paying attention!" He shouted. Then they would've noticed the change and what caused it. "Maybe it's Hemofear?" He suggested quickly as he began to pace on the fleshy floor._

_Belia got up and brushed herself off with her tail. "Maybe you've suffered severe trauma? Maybe you're in a coma or on the verge of dying?" She started suggesting other ideas that sounded worse than the suggestion of Hemofear. _

_"Alright. What if something has happened on the outside that we aren't aware of? How do we find out what happened?" He looked to her for answers, although he didn't know why. She wasn't a doctor and never before had either of them been in a situation like this. Magic in their universe often defied all logic and it made following natural science impossible. "Hey!" Trunks exclaimed suddenly. "You remember that strange moving image that you opened up in front of me that showed us the outside world when I first woke up here?"_

_Belia nodded. _

_"Well, what if it has a rewind button?"_

_"It should." She told him. "That was located in your brain's memory section. Let's go try it." Together they left the control center and headed for the long tunnel that Trunks knew all too well. "How did you know how to work the memory section?" He suddenly asked her._

_"Hemofear and I met before you woke up."_

_Trunks looked at her suddenly. He was upset he didn't know about this sooner. "So she gave you instructions on how to use my body?"_

_"Some, but not all. Of course, there is more to it than that. She also showed me where your dreams are channeled." Belia wrapped her tail around her waist as they pace walked. _

_"So earlier, was that you I was competing with over control of my body or not?"_

_Belia stopped walking suddenly. "What?"_

_"Earlier, when I was in the lab, my body attacked my mother, father, and grandpa. I saw it. I struggled to keep control. I thought it was you."_

_Belia looked excited right away. "It must have been Hemofear... How did you do it? Maybe you can still use that method to look at the outside world again and figure out what happened without using the control center or the memory section? It might be faster."_

_Trunks pushed her to keep walking forward. "I don't exactly remember how I did it. Let's check my body's memory first and then we'll work on gaining consciousness again." He said, although he did remember how to do it. He simply did not trust her enough though. The method he had used last time required passing out. If he did that again, what would she do to him while he was out?_

_*The 2nd HOUR*_

_Once Belia and Trunks reached the memory section of his brain, he could clearly see the place from which he escaped. The blood was still all over the floor. Together, they walked around it to the floating image. For the moment the screen was black. _

_"How do you rewind it?" Trunks asked her._

_She simply swiped her hand across the screen as if it was operated on a spindle until actual images filled their vision. The last image was around the time he used the bathroom. They re-watched the instance when he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. "That's when we left your body on cruise control." Belia pointed out the change in Trunks's disposition. His facial expression went from aware to completely apathetic as if he were bored. His eyes were half open and his mouth was straight. It was apparent that no one was in control of him there. It was almost as if he were high. Then they watched him leave the mirror. Mostly looking down at his feet they saw the carpeted floors turn into kitchen tiles, then stairs, then grass. Suddenly Bulla filled the screen. She wore a smile on her face as she pointed at her brother. _

_"She was probably making fun of you for peeing with the door open." Belia reminded Trunks._

_"Shut up!" Trunks told Belia and they listened carefully to the memory._

_Brother, said Bulla. What's wrong? His little sister's hand fell to her side and she tilted her head with a sad appearance in her watering eyes. Together Belia and Trunk's watched the little girl's expression turn into fear as Trunks's body neared her. His shadow* towered over her. The details of the memory were getting more and more vivid the closer he got. Her little nose, her glistening blue eyes, and light blue pigtailed hair. Get away from her, Vegeta's voice could suddenly be heard in the memory. After hearing his voice, Vegeta appeared before Bulla with his arms extended towards Trunks as if he were going to attack. Instantly his father fell to the ground after receiving an unexpected blow to the head from Trunks's fist. The memory of Bulla running away then played after that. Her blue dress swaying back and forth as she ran for the house away from the backyard spaceship that had the gravitron in it. Yes! The spaceship will be all mine! Trunks's voice replayed as he turned to face the circular machine with the capsule corp. logo on it. He entered it, looking past other details. The gravitron filled the screen followed by the bright red launch button that was getting larger as he neared it. It appeared to be the only thing in sight with his eyes fixed on it. Suddenly, the floor filled the memory, along with a trail of dark blood. White-gloved hands then picked him up off the floor and Vegeta's angry dark eyes were in full view. Vegeta! Bulma's voice sounded and then her figure moved into the picture. She banged her fists against is back. Put him down! Vegeta kept his eyes focused on Trunks's visage. Give the boy his shot old man. Dr. Briefs was at the edge of Trunks's peripheral vision with a needle. And then. The screen. Went Black._

_Trunks looked at Belia. "Well, we know one thing for sure. Hemofear is still here and she wanted the spaceship. But I don't understand why she is using my body too. If Hemofear wanted, she could just take the spaceship and go without my body... unless... she is using it as a meat shield. As for the shot… I think our time is nearing." Trunks was staring into Belia's discouraged face. "Do you want to live?" Trunks asked her._

_Belia was quiet for a moment. "Not like this…" She finally admitted to him. "Honestly Trunks, I wasn't thinking straight… I didn't know that it would turn out like this."_

_He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you just saying that because you might cease to exist or are you truly sincere?"_

_"Don't touch me!" She smacked his hand away. "DO you think I dreamed of getting stuck in this shitty situation, being trapped in a teenage boy's body for the rest of my existence? NO! This isn't what I had in mind! These weren't my intentions."_

_Trunks grabbed her wrists in anger. He didn't want her here anymore than she wanted to be there. She could've just said sorry. "You are impossible!" He shouted at her. "I aided this situation's terrible outcome by helping you live. I hoped that you would change. These weren't my intentions either, but at least I can say sorry!"_

_Belia started walking away from him. "So all you want is an apology?" _

_Trunks stormed after her. "No." He grabbed her again and swung her around. "What I want from you, is something you should've been asking for from yourself all these years. Acceptance! Just accept your past Belia. It has made you who you are today. I'm sorry Frieza did what he did to you and our people, but it's time to move on. If you don't, you'll never grow as a person. Look at yourself…" Trunks stared into her dark onyx eyes._

_"Just look at yourself…" He repeated. "You wanted control of my body. Frieza would be proud of your actions, but are you?"_

_Tears were forming in her eyes and her face was getting hot and red._

_"Belia, you may be terrified of Frieza to this day, but what I think you really fear the most is becoming his successor. Don't let it happen. Please."_

_Belia shook her head up and down in agreement. _

_"Now. Can I trust you?" Trunks asked her._

_"Yes." She told him. He could see the fire in her eyes. Before, it was dim and dying. Now, he saw the real Belia, the last of the female Saiyans who was nothing but herself. She had finally accepted her past and was ready to move on. Separate, Trunks and Belia were only a movement. Together, they were a force. It was time to take responsibility for their actions. Belia had to fix the terrible contract she had made with Hemofear- The dark shapeless being, fueled by animosity and trepidation, existing from the shadows, and tormenting through oppressive pacts._


	6. Chapter 6: Hemofear, The Ultimate

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 6: Hemofear, The Ultimate

*_THE 3rd HOUR_*

Bulma still stared up at Vegeta with cold eyes. Instead of asking him, she looked to her father. "Dad, will you help me take Trunks back to his room to rest?" Dr. Briefs nodded his head. He wanted to decline her request because he knew he would become easily winded.

Together they put Trunks's arms over their shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Then they walked towards the capsule corporation spacecraft's door and headed for the house.

Vegeta kept his arms crossed and he was rather contemplative. There was more to this sickness of his son's. What could he possibly want with the spaceship? Sick people didn't have motives…

Over the dark green blades of grass, through the back door, up the stairs, over the kitchen tiles, and over the white carpets, Bulma and Dr. Briefs helped Trunks to his bed. "Let me tuck him in." Bulma told her dad. Trunks stared blankly as she tucked the dark blue blankets around him. She kissed the top of his head. However, her boy did not respond to the gesture. Bulma thought this was odd, but she merely drew him into a hug.

"Come on dear. Let him rest." Dr. Briefs placed a hand on her shoulder. Bulma knew in her heart that sleep would do him well. Reluctantly she stood from the bed and gracefully made her way to his bedroom door. With her hand on the doorframe, she hesitated to leave his side. "My baby boy… How much longer until he's better dad?" She followed after him down the hall. She watched his white lab coat sway from side to side.

"I'd say about 9 hours now."

Bulma drew her arms behind her back and locked her fingers together as she looked down at the floor beneath her. She couldn't wait for him to be better. That's all she wanted. She watched her boots fall one after another until she suddenly ran into Vegeta's rock hard chest. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"WOMAN. Where is that shrinking device?"

"You aren't going to get to see it with an attitude like that. Your son is sick! Don't you think you should be more concerned with that instead of some stupid…" She shrunk back thinking he was going to hit her. Instead his white gloved hand rudely found its way over her mouth.

"I don't have time to listen to you. Where is that device? I want it now." His voice was calm for the moment and his eyes were patient. She knew that this was a very rare sight and she did not want to get on his angry side.

She placed her hand on his wrist and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Fine your majesty." And with that, she walked back out to the garage with him. Through the cluttered obstructions and old machinery, they made their way to the microscope that was focused on the shrinking device. "I was going to surprise you with an upgrade, but you can take it as it is." She rolled her eyes at him and plucked the device from under the lens.

"Hm." He grumbled. "Now show me, how does it work?"

"When you are ready to shrink, press the big black button on this side, then… Whenever you want to return to normal again, you can press the microscopic buttons on the other side." Bulma explained to him. Her previous shrinking device from the old days only made a person shrink down to a couple of inches. This device made them even smaller. It suddenly occurred to her at that moment to ask him what he even wanted the device for.

"I don't answer to you." He said stubbornly. His response made her realize why she never asked in the first place. Suddenly a loud rumble filled the silence. It was so loud, it rattled their ears, shook the house, and the vibrations could be felt in their feet. The garage window lit up with a bright blinding light and smoke began to bellow up from underneath the door. Bulma's motorcycles toppled to the cement garage floor and pictures fell to the ground.

"Bulma… This is serious…" Vegeta faced her. "Our son isn't sick. He's possessed."

Bulma placed a hand over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes as she clung to Vegeta to keep from falling over.

* * *

><p><em>*THE 4th HOUR*<em>

_With his fists clinched, Trunks had no idea what to do at the moment. They had to start somewhere. For now, they weren't able to control his body due to the rejection of the control panel. They also knew they had limited time to work with, with Dr. Brief's medication surging through his body's veins._

_"Alright Belia," His eyes went from staring at his feet to starting her straight in her black fiery eyes. She wanted to live, but they had to work together. "To take back control, I'm going to have to become unconscious. Make sure nothing happens to me while I'm out."_

_Belia nodded her head in agreement. She would protect him._

_"Alright, here goes nothing." Trunks plugged his nose and started holding his breath._

_"Are you serious?" She tilted her head and walked over to him with her hand held flat. "I know a way that is much faster." She stood behind him and hit the back of his neck with one quick blow. Almost instantly his knees buckled beneath him and he passed out._

* * *

><p><em>His eyes slowly opened. His surroundings were strange and his heart started drumming in his chest. Where he was the grass was red, the sky was purple, and the trees were black. The sun casted dark red shadows over the land, and the breeze was warm across his skin. He sat up and watched what looked like a huge black raven pass through the sky. Its shadow raced over the red grass and a frigid cold displaced the warm air in its path. The sun then shrunk away and the sky turned black. It made it extremely difficult to see the raven but he could still hear its wings glide through the air. Suddenly in one fowl swoop its razor sharp beak pierced his skin leaving a bleeding, gaping gash on his arm that went clear from his shoulder to his elbow. He grasped it in pain and shouted in agony as it continued to attack him. He started running in the dark away from his attacker. The only light to be seen were twinkling stars above. With his arms crossed over his head, as to protect himself, Trunks ran and ran in the dark, until the raven scooped him up in its knife-like talons. They crunched around his waist and cut into his sides.<em>

_"Let go!" He squirmed in the bird's grasp, but he couldn't manage to break free. He still couldn't use his Ki and he still felt weak._

_"You thought you were going to gain control of your body again." The bird laughed. "You thought wrong!"_

_Trunks gasped. "Hemofear?"_

_The raven dropped him and he fell to the dark red grass below. The impact nearly broke every bone in his body. "Welcome to your inescapable nightmare! A place where your subconscious fears feed my strength exponentially." She morphed before his eyes back into her dark abstract form. "Are you impressed?" She walked towards Trunks. He lay in the red grass with his body curled up in pain. He knew one of his legs was broken from his fall for sure. His sides and his arm were bleeding. "In a dream dear, you can't die." She smiled as she placed a hand on his head and pulled him by his hair to his feet._

_"Why… Are you doing this?" He drew in deep painful breaths, one after another._

_"I can't have you regaining access to your body now. I'm using it." She whipped her hand across his face. It sent him crashing to the ground once more. His nose began to bleed. "See, I can only possess one person at a time and I need a human shield to exist. Neither Belia nor Matto were as strong as you, to survive a mental and physical assault such a this one. It would have lead even an immortal to die, because trust me, I tried to make it work... But your body, it can withstand my power enough for me to be your parasite, stealing your energy and life force from the inside out. The longer I stay within your body, the more energy I will take until there is nothing left. Once I'm done here, I will reach the center of the universe in your father's spaceship to carry out the rest of my plan for universal domination!" Hemofear began to laugh loudly. It penetrated Trunks's ears, played over and over again in his mind, and began to haunt his memory._

_"What's at the center of the universe?" He asked her. He was on his hands and knees, trying to stand back up, but he was in so much pain._

_"A super massive black hole!" Hemofear appeared in his face. Her eyes were red and her teeth were sharp and intimidating. "If I reach the center of the universe, the blackness generated by such a depression in space will give me infinite power, the ability to access any time period in history and teleport to any location in the cosmos! In addition to that, I will thrive in the dreams of those unconscious, torment in the realm of the conscious, and contol those who have been rendered unconscious. Heaven, Hell, and every galaxy in the universe will bow at my feet. I will be an Absolute Queen. Hemofear, The Ultimate! I will become the most powerful being ever known!"_

_Trunks's eyes grew wide and fear was leaking into his bloodstream. Was there any way to stop this terrible being?_

* * *

><p><em>Belia stood over trunks watching his movements. She wasn't sure if his plan to gain consciousness again had worked. He was tossing and turning, screaming and shouting. She had no idea what to do. Perhaps he was fighting on the outside world? There was no way to tell. She sat by his side and watched with worry. If she woke him up, would he be furious with her? He screamed again, a noise so shrill. She couldn't stand it anymore.<em>

_"TRUNKS!" She yelled. "Snap out of it!" She shook him violently, but he did not come to. She couldn't wake him up… "Oh no…" Neither of them had planned for this to happen. She couldn't protect him after all. If they couldn't work as a team, then their hope for victory disappeared by the minute. She stepped back and his body twisted and contorted in pain. This is what she had done to him. The son of the Prince of Saiyans. The damage was i_rreversible _and nontransferable. Wither she lived or died was out of her mind at this point. Her main focus was undoing the dark deeds that had offset the natural balance of the universe. What started off as a deal in Hell, developed into something far beyond their control._

* * *

><p>4 more chapters of Season 2~<p>

8 hours for the Prince's son~

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 6 was short but chapter 7 is gong to be VERY long (sorry for the inconsistancy).

By the way, thank you everyone for your support, reviews, and comments!

I hope that you like what I have in store for you all (my readers) and the brilliant characters generated by Akira Toriyama.

It is with respect and passion that I write Dragonball AP.


	7. Chapter 7: Live to Fight:Fight to Live

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 7: Live To Fight and Fight To Live

*_The 5th Hour*_

In a matter of seconds the Kame house door flew off its hinges and shattered against a wall on the other side.

"You can't do that!" Krillin yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta stood erect with his hands on his hips. His white gloves and boots meant he was ready for action and wasn't taking any lip today unless it was to knock someone out. Krillin and Yamcha were both in their orange attire cowering on the floor. This was good. It meant that they had been training and were warmed up and ready to go.

"Look! I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you weaklings, but we have a situation on our hands that is going to require more than just myself. Trust me. I would rather do it on my own, but too much depends on the success of this mission." He paused and looked around the room. "Where is Piccolo and is Kakorot still training with that boy named Uub from the tournament?"

Krillin nodded his head. "Piccolo is probably off with Gohan training. In the meantime, would you mind telling us what the mission is? You can't just barge in here…"

"Listen up!" Vegeta interrupted Krillin before he could say anything else. "My son's life is at risk. I cannot stress the fact that there is _too little time_ to be dealt with. I will explain later. For now, find Piccolo and Gohan as soon as possible and meet back at the capsule corporation in fifteen minutes! That's an order!" Vegeta barked at them and blasted off right from his position in the house. He shot up straight through the roof leaving debris on the floor beneath.

"His rich wife will pay for it…" Oolong shrugged at Master Roshi. His mouth was open in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Belia stood over Trunks. He had been twisting and turning, which were obvious signs of pain. How could she tell if he was fighting on the outside world or if he was having a bad dream? She had knocked him out after all so both were very much a possibility. The only way for her to tell at this point was to report to his dream channel, located in a special location of his brain. Just as she went to turn away from Trunks she realized that she had to take him with her. She had promised to protect him. Still, it was awkward due to the fact that he was merely in a pair of blue boxers. Regardless, she picked him up and placed him on her back with her tail. While she ran over the fleshy tissue of his brain she could feel him twitch and scream in pain all the way to the dream channel. At the same time, another thing occurred to her. The dreaded heat had returned and they had no way to bring his fever down this time. Perhaps it was merely because she was running with Trunks and the exertion of her body made her sweat, but she was almost certain his body temperature was rising at a rapid incline.<em>

_Once she reached the dream channel, she stood and peered around herself. Nothing but a large wall of flesh and nerves was before her. Slowly, she walked over to it and stepped right into the web of subconscious electricity that fueled his dreams. Instantly the world around her changed. No longer was she viewing his brain, but she found herself looking up at stars across the sky, red grass, and black trees. She noticed his shell was stiff on her back. Now all she had to do was locate his unconscious self in the realm of his unconscious mind. "Trunks…" She tested her voice. It was quiet even though it felt like she was screaming. There was no breeze, no movement, no sound at all except for her own. _

_Carefully she moved over the red grass, searching for him, but in the dark it was hard to see. Suddenly, she tripped over something. A dark mass stuck out in the grass and she felt it move. "Trunks you had me worried…" She told him, but upon further inspection the mound of darkness was moving, slithering, and emerging from the ground like black vomit. It took the form of a black snake before her eyes and out of fear her body involuntarily dropped Trunks's shell behind her. The snake, which had the width of a thick pipe and the length of a school bus wrapped around her mercilessly, squeezing and squeezing until she was red in the face. Just before she drew her last breath, subconscious Trunks emerged from the red grass with what looked like a large fang in his grasp. He stabbed it right into the snake's back and it retreated back into the ground instantly. _

_"Thanks… Now how do we wake you up from this nightmare?" Belia asked him in a hurry. He was standing before her, drenched in blood. His hair was matted with it and his blue boxers were stained with it. All the while, his sleeping self was completely unscathed. Although he wasn't sure what would happen, he placed his hand on his sleeping self and noticed that his hand went right through. _

_"Maybe I need to get back inside my skin?" He asked as he lay down in his body. "Did it work?" He asked her. They were trying to be quick with time, because they didn't know when Hemofear would return from the ground. _

_"I can't tell yet for sure." She shrugged. He sat up. No longer were there two bodies, but Trunks had become one again. _

_"That's great, you know? Now let's get the Hell out of here!" Belia grabbed his hand instantly and they ran towards the left. Being at Hemofear's mercy in a creepy dream state was too scary. After running for a few moments, they stopped when they saw the grass turn into flesh again and they knew they had exited the dream channel._

_Trunks turned around and saw the large wall of flesh. "It wasn't like that before…" Belia looked worried at the damaged brain tissue. It was once light pink, but now it was dark purple. The electrical currents were weak and it was obvious that Hemofear had also left his subconscious mind._

_"It's great to be out of there." Trunks breathed heavily as he looked at her and then looked down at himself. His wounds and blood loss had only been an illusion in his dream. He sat down on the floor and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm._

_"That's another problem on the rise…" She pointed out the heat. Trunks sighed heavily. There were too many things going on at once. It didn't help that they couldn't tell where exactly Hemofear was, or if she could be two places at once. "I really wish we could see what is going on outside of my body." Trunks pulled his brows together. "How the Hell do I gain control of my body again?" He was so angry he was nearly in tears. "If we don't die from the medicine soon, the fever we cause will kill my body and we'll go with it anyway. And if the medicine and the fever don't kill us, then Hemofear will." He wasn't being negative. He was just being real. The odds were stacked against them. They were in an impossible situation. Even though he was inside of his own body, he had no power over it what so ever. _

_For once, he looked up to Belia with a defeated look. All he could say to her was… "I don't even have the power to control if I live or die anymore..."_

_Belia closed her eyes in disgust with her own self for causing all of this. "Trunks…" She sat beside him. "We can't give up, no matter how bad this situation appears to be." She saw it however, that he had lost all will power. To be trapped in his own body with no promise of life or a way out of it. His fate rested on the shoulders of a third party other than himself. He was in bondage in a hostile relationship between parasite and host._

* * *

><p>*<em>The 6th Hour*<em>

Finally after what felt like hours, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha showed up at the capsule corporation. All four of them had key roles to play in the mission. Vegeta made sure to let them know that they would get their directions as soon as they were on board and the spaceship was on its course for a rescue mission.

Bulma sat in front of the wheel, strapped in carefully. Take off was always rough at first and made everyone feel nauseous (except for Vegeta who was used to space travel). "How do you know if we are going the right way?" Vegeta snapped at Bulma. She certainly didn't want to argue with him so she tried to explain everything as clearly as she could over the rumbling of the loud spaceship.

"When Trunks took off with the other spaceship, the course that it was set on was transferred to to my laptop. With that information, I programmed this spaceship to follow the same coordinates. The only problem is, both of these spaceships are the same model, which means they travel at the same speed. We'll never catch up to them…" Bulma didn't frown though, because she knew a way to speed their ship up. "Vegeta, I have only one space suit on board. If you went outside and used some of your energy to throttle us forward, then we could catch up to them in no time. We are only 600 hundred miles behind them."

To the rest of the idiots unfamiliar to space travel, 600 miles sounded like a lot, but to Vegeta, he couldn't agree with Bulma more. 600 miles wasn't far at all. He unclipped the belt that had been strapped around his chest and walked towards the spaceships built in closet. Sure enough, there was one suit. It was old however and obviously hadn't been upgraded. He almost asked her if she had taken this from the first human to step foot on the moon, such a humorous subject that was to him. While he got dressed he decided now was a good time to tell the others about the mission. "My son is possessed, but I'm not quite sure about the parasite controlling him. I'm going to shrink myself down to size and see if I can chase whatever resides in his body out of his system. Until I can get back out, I will need you all to be waiting for whatever shows its ugly face on the outside."

Krillin and Yamcha looked extremely confused. "What if that's not the case?"

"Yeah, what if it doesn't work?" Yamcha asked. The scar on his cheek stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Then, we'll have to try something else. I know one thing for sure though, sick people don't have motives. There is something living inside of his body and I am going to chase it out." Vegeta was so sure of this. The last accessory he put over his head was a large helmet. Despite its size for his big head, his hair still didn't have enough room to stand straight. Bulma left the spaceship on cruise control and walked him to the small ejection chamber. It was a small room with two safety doors so that the vacuum of space did not pose any threat for the passengers inside.

"We'll see you in a few." Bulma told him. There wasn't a single sign of fear in her eyes at this point and Vegeta smiled at this. A steel door slid between them and almost instantly he was ejected into the darkness of space. He knew his goal. In the silence he worked his way to the bottom of the spaceship where the rocket fuel was being emitted and exposing hot flames. Almost as soon as he saw them, Bulma shut them off, not only to conserve fuel, but to allow him to know where he had to push from so that the spaceship continued to follow its course. He moved to a small area underneath the spaceship and positioned himself between a wing and the siding. His hair turned golden in the silence of space and he pulled back his arms. It was the moment before…

"GALIC GUN!" He shouted and a stream of thick energy shot from his hands like never before. The spaceship leapt forward and all the passengers on the inside, who weren't strapped in, fell to the floor from the spaceship's small gravity machine. Vegeta watched as the Ki left a trail across the vastness of space. They probably looked like a comet shooting across the sky. Any fool would have to know that it wasn't a comet though. They only burned in atmospheres.

"Vegeta," Bulma communicated with him over an intercom that was installed in his suit.

"What? What is it?" He asked, still exuding energy.

"We're coming up on the stolen spaceship now!" She informed him. "Turn it down a notch; we don't want to pass Trunks." Vegeta started controlling the energy that left his palms. He had been exerting his self for so long now he was beginning to feel drained and his arm was starting to burn from the rapid escape of energy through his body. "Now listen carefully. When we get close enough to the other spaceship you need to blast the propulsion system without blowing it up. That will prevent the spaceship from moving."

"And just how do I do that woman?" Vegeta snapped at her. Ki was a very powerful thing and it was tricky to not blow something up.

"Don't aim for the engine, just am for the cylinders at the bottom of the ship that are emitting rocket fuel. You should do it now actually Vegeta. We are in perfect range."

Vegeta finally put his arms down and drew in a deep breath of air from his space suit's oxygen tank. He then moved around the piece of floating metal and saw the other spaceship in plain sight. With a smile on his face beneath the helmet, he brought his hand to his face and made the shape of a gun with his fingers.

"Bang!" He shot a three small but powerful balls of energy at the propulsion system, causing the metal cylinders to become deformed and unable to move the spaceship ahead any farther. Almost instantly the spaceship slowed down to a near stop and they slowly caught up to it. "Alright Vegeta! Good job. Come back inside and we'll link the spaceships to get on board."

_*The 7th Hour*_

Back on board and finally out of the suit, Vegeta turned to the troops he had rallied. "Once docking is complete we are going to go on board that ship." He then pulled the tiny shrinking device Bulma had made him out from under his white armor. "After I shrink, I want one of you to stick the shrinking device in Trunks's ear." Everyone nodded in accordance. The mission appeared to be going simple and easy for the moment. None of them could predict a change though, they could only prepare for it.

Bulma who had been setting up the link between the two ships, finally announced a success. "Guys its ready!" She told them. None of them responded to her. They didn't have the slightest clue what to expect. With their gravitron on 1 it matched Earth's gravity… However as they transferred through the long narrow tube between the two spaceships, the gravitron on the other spaceship was off. In fact, it appeared dead. All the lights were off. The only think that gave light was the control panel. It was flashing red, indicating that something had gone terribly wrong with the propulsion system. After they searched with their eyes, they saw Trunks's body floating in the darkness. The lack of gravity promoted this. None the less, it looked extremely creepy. His hair danced around his face and his eyes were closed. He looked like a fetus, wrapped in a ball, and suspended comfortably. His knees were brought to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. Yamcha went to say something, but Vegeta grabbed his arm in the silence to keep him shut up. This had to be a surprise or else it might not work.

Vegeta flipped a switch on the side of the shrinking device to turn it on then he pressed the large button that Bulma had prompted. Shortly after, he disappeared from sight. Piccolo decided that he would carry out the rest of the plan since he had long fingers that could place the device in Trunks's ear, better than any of the rest. Piccolo plucked the floating device from the air and quietly drifted over to Trunks with the device on the tip of his finger. In seconds he had positioned the weightless device in the boy's ear.

"Great job Piccolo!" Yamcha exclaimed. Instantly, Trunks shifted. His pitch black eyes glared at the intruders on the ship. Krillin stepped back in fright alongside Yamcha.

"Way to go Yamcha…" Krillin stuttered sarcastically at the scar faced bandit. It was because of him that Hemofear had become aware of their presence on board the ship. Trunks uncurled from his ball and his fist met with Piccolo's cheek in one weak blow. It barely made him flinch. This was a sure sign that Trunks's body was near its end and running out of energy to give. It was also sick with a fever—therefore- Hemofear saw it fit to leave the protection of the boy's body for a short period of time to dispose of her new threats.

"What have you done to this ship?" Trunks hissed and through his mouth came forth the black snake, Hemofear. She took up another form right before their eyes as her abstract self. Trunks's body floated vacantly behind her. His blue eyes were half open and there was nothing in control of him any longer, so long as Hemofear was outside of his body.

* * *

><p><em>Several buttons that Vegeta hadn't seen before were in sight now that he was smaller. His shrunken body had been placed inside a protective capsule on the minute side of the device. He opened the glass door of his protective chamber with ease and looked out at the world. Sure enough he was in Trunks's ear, but he wasn't headed outward, he needed to get inside. With extreme quietness, he flew further into his boy's ear. An immediate wave of heat struck him, the further inside he got. Past his boy's ear canal and eardrum, Vegeta began his search for the intruder. If he was being controlled, surely the crook was going to be located in the brain.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Belia sat beside a defeated Trunks. He had his hands folded over his knees that were brought to his chest. "This is enough Trunks." She shouted as she stood up from his side. She couldn't stand his negativity. "We can't just sit around and do absolutely nothing."<em>

_He kept his eyes adverted from her fiery glare. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked. "There is nothing we can do. It's out of our control now."_

_Belia refused to believe that he was right. "You are wrong!"_

_Trunks showed his father's tempter at once. His anger rose to the surface. Obviously the stress and the heat was getting to him. "Just what do you suppose we do then?" He shouted as he went to punch her. Again, in one blow she struck him unconscious by hitting him in the back of his neck. _

_When Trunks opened his eyes, he saw before him, Hemofear, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha. They were all on board Bulma's capsule corporation spaceship. Hemofear was closing in on them, getting ready to attack and kill. Trunks wanted to yell 'watch out!', but there was too little energy in his body. He felt drained, nauseous, and cold. _

_Worse of all…_

_He felt used._

_It was almost as if his body was so very tired and worn out, it almost didn't have enough energy to keep his soul any longer. Every breath was terribly hard to take and he had a pounding headache. He could feel his heartbeat slow in his chest and his palms were soaked in cold sweat. Just as soon as he viewed the short glimpse, Belia shook him awake inside his body._

_"I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was just defending myself. Are you okay?"_

_Trunks sat up and wiped his eyes. "Hit me again!" He told her. Now she was sure he was suffering from heat exhaustion. "Hemofear isn't in control anymore! I have access to my body!" He was excited._

_Belia shared his enthusiasm, but then she appeared skeptical. "How do you know it wasn't an illusionary dream?" _

_Suddenly, Trunks lost his smile. "I… I felt it. It felt real."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked. Since she had vowed to protect him, she didn't want to send him back to a dream state that was potentially inescapable and dangerous._

_"It wasn't like in my dream, where the illusion of pain would come and go. This was real because I could feel the energy being drained from every part of my body, all of my muscles, and especially in my mind. I don't know how much longer my body is going to survive, honestly." He told her. At this point, he was trying to figure out what they could accomplish with such a weak body. They knew one thing for sure though, there wasn't any way to cool his body temperature down on board a capsule corporation ship. There weren't any Tylenol and a severe fever was beginning to turn into the least of their problems. _

_In the stifling heat of a raging fever and the steady decline of health in a dying body, Trunks held her white gloved hands in his own._

_"Belia, while I am still able to control my own fate…" Trunks's sapphire eyes were shimmering. "May I please get the chance to tell everyone goodbye before we disappear forever?" _

_Belia stood frozen. She didn't want him to give up. She didn't want to give up. But she had to accept the fact that this was his choice no matter what. This was his body, not hers. "If that is what you want…" She told him. At least they didn't have to disappear alone… With one swift, painless blow, he blacked out again, but she did not let him fall. Instead, she caught him with her tail and kept him on his feet._

* * *

><p>Again, in harsh reality, Trunks tilted his head to see the action going on in the spaceship. Poor Krillin was getting the beating of his life and Yamcha was in pretty bad shape, all the while, Piccolo was struggling to protect his two weaker fellow fighters, but where was his father? Surely, his father would've fought for him as well?<p>

Trunks looked around the space craft and then accidentally asked aloud, "Where is my father?"

Among all the fighting, Krillin was the only one who heard him. "Find you father!" He shouted. "Hurry! Tell him it's time to come out now, we really need help!"

Trunks was in a state of shock. His father was inside his body?

* * *

><p><em>Belia didn't keep him waiting for long as he woke up again. They stared awkwardly at each other for one second. "My father is here." He told her, sitting up suddenly. "We need to find him!" He grabbed her hand and took off running as fast as he could towards the main tunnel in his brain It was in fact his longitudinal fissure which separated his right half from his left half.<em>

_She followed after him in the scolding heat. "What are we doing again?" The only light in his body were the electrical currents running through his brain and in one quick second everything grew dark. He suddenly stopped and yanked her into his arms. They were leaning against a warm fleshy wall and couldn't see a thing. _

_"Oh God… Trunks?" She started to panic. They were both terribly frightened. "Trunks…" She asked him again. They were both trembling. _

_"Shhh…" He told her. "Can you hear that?" _

_They were both silent and holding their breaths to strain their ears in the pitch black heat. "I can't hear anything at all…" She told him after seconds._

_"I know…" He held her close. "I can't hear my heartbeat anymore…"_

_It was at that moment that Belia became hyper aware of the silence. Now that it was brought to her attention there had always been back ground noise. It had been barely noticeable, but it was once there- the soft sound of breathing, the constant drum of his body's heart beat, and the faint noise of the electric currents. All of these things she had become habituated to from being in his body for so long._

_Now, it was deathly quiet…_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like the new chapters and all the suspense. My goal has always been to keep my readers on the edge of their seats from the very beginning.

The final three chapters that I have are being proof read by friends as I type this. If you would like a new chapter tonight though, please post reviews and comments. If not, I will post later on in the week as to drag the season out a little before I begin posting Season 3.

Remember, I do this for you guys:) Especially my best friend in the whole world, Rose~


	8. Chapter 8: Belia, The Fallen Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 8:

*_The 8th Hour*_

With one devastating blow, Krillin flew past the gravitron device and hit the spaceship wall. The wall was merely a rather thin sheet of metal that separated them from the harsh vacuum of space. They were all lucky that he didn't go through. Piccolo glared at Hemofear. His green fists were balled up at his sides and his purple wardrobe was ripped, revealing his pink abs and sculpted muscles. Although he was near death, he didn't appear to be scared. He knew something the others didn't… Currently Hemofear was in her true form, a tall female character with grey skin, dark eyes, and a black curly Mohawk. Behind her a strange thing began to happen to her skin. Bubbles and blisters began to pop and from them came long, bloody, yet scaly tentacles. Their span was enormous. Out of all of her many forms, this was by far the most terrifying as she continued to manipulate her shape shifting body into something completely heinous. Her bones began to protrude from the left side of her body and especially in her face. Almost as if she had ripped her own skin, her jaw bone revealed itself and exposed her sharp teeth, gums and all. She wasn't just any villain who went to Hell. She was a villain from Hell.

Yamcha and Krillin had never seen anything so terrifying in all their lives. How were they to fight such a being? Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu were all typical villains of their past, all conjuring their own unique sort of fear. Hemofear could contort her body, manipulate it, and evoke fear to the highest degree in her victims. "Piccolo, what's the matter?" She smiled and her red forked tongue wiggled outside of her mouth. She was growing extremely frustrated because she could not muster any fear within him. Piccolo was confident, too confident and it bugged her that she didn't know what caused him to be such a way. Instantly she started laughing. "I'm calling your bluff green man. There is nothing you can do to save your friends or yourself." All of the warriors could tell that she had gotten much stronger. However, her strength was mainly that of Trunks's. In addition to Trunks's stolen energy, she was also feeding off of their terror. The more she startled them, the greater her strength grew. But Piccolo continued to deny her access to anymore power.

Piccolo drew his fingers to his forehead at once and did the only thing he saw fit. "SOLAR FLARE!" The light he emitted blinded not only Hemofear, but also Krillin and Yamcha. He then took advantage of her blind state. The light had eaten away her skin yet she hadn't screamed in pain like before. Even their most effective attacks weren't working.

"Is that the only trick you have up your sleeve? I don't need to see to know what's going on here." Hemofear smiled and her tentacles groped blindly around the space craft, the five of them, scaly and wet. Three grabbed each fighter. Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha were all in her grasp. She squeezed and squeezed and their bones were crushing beneath their skin as she floated above the tiles. None of them could breathe. Suddenly a thought accrued to Krillin and Yamcha. Where was Gohan? He had left with them on the ship, now he was gone. It was strange because he had been so quiet… Piccolo, despite all his pain, wore a faint yet prominent smile.

* * *

><p><em>Standing in the harsh heat and pitch black, Belia was smashed against Trunks's chest. They were both covered in a sticky sweat. Perhaps this was the end? Slowly they slid down the wall and sat on the floor. They couldn't see a single thing in the internal darkness, they couldn't even light their way. It was over as they knew it as they sat in the silence.<em>

_Started by one little spark, the electrical currents picked back up again. One of their darkest moments had come to pass and they both sighed with relief. Together they watched the nerves generate pulses again and blood flow through the tiny veins under their feet. They could hear his heart beating in the distance along with weak, shallow breaths. For all they knew, his body had shut down and who knew when it would happen again, or if next time it was a permanent death. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" Together they stood and took off running to find Vegeta. They started calling the Prince's name as they searched._

_"Wow Trunks, your brain must be pretty empty if our voices are echoing…" Belia told him, quite horse from yelling so much. Even with death so close, it was great to know that they could still joke around with one another. At this, Trunks merely rolled his eyes at her with a grin._

* * *

><p>Hemofear saw the red faces of the warriors before her and laughed in delight at their torture. "I guess you could say I'm a 'hands on' type of person…" She joked. None of them laughed at this though, and who could blame them, they were being squeezed to death. Suddenly, in the capsule corporation space ship Gohan appeared before Hemofear, his father close behind. Goku had obviously teleported them. He had two fingers on his forehead and his hand on his son's shoulder. Gohan was nearly his height now and they were almost identical in Super Saiyan form and matching orange wardrobes.<p>

"Welcome to the party!" Hemofear's deep metallic voice bellowed. Her two free tentacles went to lunge for them, but no sooner than they had appeared, Gohan and Goku disappeared out of sight.

"So, we meet again! Are you going to fight fair this time?" Goku smiled. He was floating behind Hemofear. Gohan was above her. Last time she was about, Goku had been turned to stone by her in a dirty fight at Master Roshi's. Back then, she was only in the form of a shadow-Belia's shadow. It was shortly after Belia's first fight with Vegeta that they had brought her over to Master Roshi's since Chichi and Bulma wouldn't allow her in either of their houses. Everything had been just fine as Belia slept on the couch recovering from her battle with Vegeta, but as she slept, Belia's shadow kept moving in strange ways until Goku stepped on it. He remembered it jumping up and attacking him, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Before he knew it, they were in a strange realm watching everything go down at the lookout tower.

That felt like so long ago…

Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha were still in Hemofear's grasp and in a mere second, Gohan used a disk to cut them free. Hemofear's tentacles retracted back into her body and she began to take a new form before everyone's eyes.

"I see you are still going to fight dirty…" Goku frowned as she turned around. The spitting image of his wife stood with her hands on her hips and a dirty smiled on her face. Her purple attire and black hair in a bun, even her dark eyes were a perfect replica. "You are sick." Goku shook his head from side to side at such disrespect.

"Let's see just how sick I can be…" Hemofear unbuttoned the top of her shirt and from between her breast she pulled forth a large needle.

* * *

><p><em>Among the dimly lit brain, Vegeta kept himself Super Saiyan just in case it got dark again. His godly glow radiated over the walls as he flew and just as he turned a curved opening, he heard shouting.<em>

_"Father!" Trunks yelled._

_"Vegeta!" Belia hollered after him._

_Vegeta knew her voice all too well. It was feminine yet it had a Saiyan accent that required her to speak in lower tones. He raced towards them as fast as he could with not a moment to spare. His godly apparition spilt light on their dim surroundings and he could feel the hot air brush over his face. _

_Target practice, it was. _

_A blinding bright light raced down the open space and Trunks turned his head to view his fallen comrade. Vegeta had shot a strong blast of Ki right through her left shoulder in the blink of an eye._

_There was nothing more unpredictable and dangerous than a pissed Saiyan Prince._

_Unmoving, she was supine. To see her fall at his side, Trunks was completely devastated. Vegeta went to fire another powerful blast of Ki at her, but Trunks fell to his knees and covered her body with his own with what little strength he had. "Don't!" Trunks started reasoning with his father. Despite how Belia had been the cause for all of this, he was trying to let his father know that she was on their side._

_"I don't give a damn whose side she's on! She's going to pay for this!" He yelled at his boy. He didn't care if she was good. What his stubborn mind led him to believe was that she had started it and he was going to finish it. He had learned from Kakorot's poor decisions not to let anything go unfinished or else it would come back to haunt them later. It was exactly as this situation was. Belia had been let go by Trunks and now the problem was far worse than before. He assumed Belia was his son's possessor. Why else would he find her in his body?_

_Trunks realized his father was being unreasonable or at least that there was a misunderstanding. "Please, don't kill her." He begged. "She's changed! You must believe me."_

_Vegeta let the ball of Ki grow in his grasp. "I don't care! I CAME HERE TO FINISH THIS." He warned. "I did not come here to show mercy or pity! If we don't get rid of Belia, **you** are going to die!"_

_"You don't understand!" Trunks raised his voice. His brows were pulled together and yet he still protected Belia._

_"No, you don't understand me, son. **I'm** going to kill you too if you don't get out of the damn way!" Vegeta shouted. The Ki was still growing in size. He was angry, furious with how they had let things get this far and go so wrong. He was constantly taking responsibility for everyone else's mistakes._

_"Fine, but remember Cell, father! Remember that you let things get out of hand once too! Everyone chipped into make up for your mistake, especially Gohan and Goku. It's what family and friends are for. We support each other and we all share the same faults! If you want to kill Belia, you're going to have to kill me!" Trunks defended himself and Belia the best that he could. Regardless, he was still flinching. _

_Vegeta let the Ki dissipate in his grasp. He then put his hands on his hips. "You are all a bunch of idiots!" He shouted. "If Belia has changed, then why are we 600 miles away from Earth trying to keep you alive and bring you back home?"_

_"Hemofear!" Trunks summed everything up in one word. It was enough for Vegeta to realize that shooting Belia may not have been the best course of action. _

_Her shoulder was practically ripped open and her body had gone into shock. On top of the medicine, the heat, and exhaustion, Belia's condition had finally reached its worst._

_Unconsciousness…_


	9. Chapter 9: Oasis :Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

A/N: Sorry for splitting chapter 9 into 2 parts, especially since the 1st part is so short. Please forgive me! I really thought this was a good place to put a pause in the story though. I will post part 2 soon.

CITATION FOR DIALOGUE: DRAGONBALL Z: SEASON 8 (AKIRA TORIYAMA)

Chapter 9: Oasis : Part 1

_*The 9th Hour*_

_Trunks looked at his father who had his arms folded across his chest. Although Vegeta had shot Belia, there were no hard feelings between father and son. They couldn't dwell on bitter feelings in such a situation. Besides, Vegeta was just trying to protect his son. Speaking of protection, there were still others who needed the Prince. "Father, Hemofear has left and she's on the outside." Trunks told him. His voice was quiet. He wasn't in a rush anymore. He had met his father only to give him the message Krillin had asked for him to deliver. _

_Vegeta powered up. His golden glow spread across the floor. He turned his back on his son. "Well, aren't you coming?" He wondered if his son was going to go fight on the outside with him._

_"Where am I to go father? I'm already in the place where I belong-My own skin." Trunks fell on his knees beside Belia. Since this was his body, he couldn't leave like Vegeta anyway. He drew Belia's flaccid body into his arms. _

"_I promise to wish you back if you don't make it." Vegeta told Trunks._

"_When we die, we won't exist anymore." _

_Vegeta didn't say anything after his son's response. He knew that there was no time for talk. It was time to take action. In a bright flash he took off and Trunks watched his father's Super Saiyan light vanish into the distance. _

_With the heat flooding over them, he felt Belia's tail lying limp over his leg. Carefully, he picked her tail up and stroked it. He was startled to feel that she was shedding. Hair accumulated at the end of his fingers to his dismay. He then ran his fingers through his dull lavender hair and about twelve strands settled in his hand…_

* * *

><p>In absolute rage, Gohan fired a blinding light at Hemofear who was currently in the form of Chichi. Goku may have been afraid of needles, but Gohan wasn't. Just as he had done once before against Cell, he had to protect the others. He was fighting with his emotions. They all were. Hemofear felt the blast tear through her skin and it made her realize just how powerful the new arrivals were. She was actually considering changing hosts. Before everyone's eyes Hemofear's body began to melt into a liquid shadow, a pool of muck on the floor, with red eyes and a goal.<p>

In one quick movement, the black shadow raced towards Gohan when suddenly, Vegeta appeared in her course. He raised his hands above his head and his eyes grew dark from the shadow. The light was so bright, she screamed in terror.

"Vegeta! You are going to kill us all!" Piccolo shouted. His k-9's flashed and his eyes were wide.

"FINAL FLASH!" His words pierced their ears and the whole spaceship shook violently…

* * *

><p><em>*The 10th Hour*<em>

_Trunks shook with weakness and he could feel Belia's warm breath against his neck. He was hesitant to release her, but couldn't keep her in his arms any longer. Carefully he laid her down beside him and collapsed beside her. In the **faintly lit** surroundings, Trunks could not see Belia, although he could imagine her poor condition—pale and covered in sweat and blood. He was fortunate not to see such a sight. It wasn't how she would want to be remembered with swollen, dark eyes and a trembling body._

_Lying beside her he could hear her light breaths. It was the only thing letting him know if she was still alive. As he contemplated about the end he pictured his mother and his sister. They would never receive a hug from him again or share in beloved laugher. There were so many things he would miss out on, without actually experiencing the pain of desire, because souls that vanished forever could not feel a sense of longing. At this, Trunks realized he would rather Hell. At least there he could keep his memories, his character, and his identity._

_He then thought of his prideful father. Such a stubborn man Vegeta was. He had accomplished a great amount of evil and an even greater amount of good. Imbedded in Trunks's mind was the moment just before his father had stuck him unconscious. It was before Vegeta went to fight Majin Buu. Back then, Trunks was just a little boy. Vegeta said,_

_"Trunks, there's something you must know. You've made me proud my son." (Akira Toriyama: Dragonball Z: Season 8)_

_Trunks could remember looking up at his father's determined, resolute countenance that was covered in blood from battle. He was brave and fearless, even though he was the risk of disappearing from Earth forever to reside in Hell. Not only was Vegeta's sacrifice a gift of life for Trunks, it was also a lesson that he grew to understand and appreciate more and more each and every day._

_Trunks laid in the darkness. Perhaps this was what an eternity of non existence felt like. If it weren't for Belia's light breaths, he wouldn't have been able to tell if he were alive anymore. He longed to talk to her at least once more to share with her his father's stories of bravery, pride, and honor as to comfort her and help her accept their inevitable end._

_The more Trunks thought the more his own voice sounded estrange in his own mind, until finally, it stopped… His quivering muscles relaxed and his head shifted to the side. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p><em>It was not a state to be unwelcomed as Trunks realized. The sky above him was blue and the grass was green. In the distance ran a water fall and beside it sat Belia. She wore a pale blue dress and her feet were emerged in the very water that lay before her.<em>

_Trunks then looked down at his self. He wore a white t-shirt and Khaki shorts. His eyes floated upwards again at her apparition before him. Her short black hair gleamed in the sun, her light pink cheeks and lips radiated warmth and the moss covered rocks smelt of Earth._

_"I've been waiting for you." She smiled a radiant grin. With her hand, she patted the ground beside her. Trunks walked barefoot over the lush green grass and sat along the edge of the pond. She then placed her delicate hand against his chest. "This is our oasis." Trunks nodded his head in understanding. His blue eyes were soaking up the vivid imagery around them. It was so beautiful, like no place he had ever seen before. "Promise me you'll return someday." A single tear formed in the corner of her eye. "Because, I know in my heart that you will continue on to accomplish great things." Her words were echoing in his head. He was the one who had wanted to console her, but it was now the opposite. She was giving him hope._

_"How will I find this place again?" He looked confused. This location was unfamiliar to him._

_"Just close your eyes… and dream." Her voice was quiet. "I may not be here when you return, but promise me you'll come back to our oasis."_

_Trunks placed his hand over hers. "I promise."_

_Belia's apparitional figure began to fade and her pale blue dress billowed in the wind like the leaves of the weeping willows around them. _

_"Goodbye Trunks…" Her lips drew back into a smile and in a matter of seconds, she vanished._

* * *

><p><em>In the sweltering heat, Trunks awoke with a start in the <strong>darkness<strong>. Although he couldn't see, he crawled on his hands and knees across the floor. But he knew who he was looking for was no longer there and would never be again._


	10. Chapter 10: Oasis :Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 10- Oasis –Part 2

*_The 11th Hour*_

The blinding light and energy shook the spacecraft so violently; Bulma could feel it all the way in the other ship. It was such a terrible ordeal that she had no other option, but to disconnect the two vehicles for fears that the link would collapse and expose them to the vacuum of space. Whatever was going on in the other capsule corporation ship, she knew was intense. With her fingers to her lips, she bit her nails with anxiety. Hopefully her friends and family would all escape unscathed.

Vegeta watched as his finishing move collided with the fading shadow known as Hemofear. Her screech was shrill as a small, yet powerful explosion rattled everyone's eardrums. Lucky for Gohan, Vegeta had saved his hide from becoming a host. Gohan looked to his father Goku in the clearing smoke. His father had his arms crossed in front of his face and his eyes burrowed into the crease of his arms. All the while, Vegeta remained in a threatening stance. His arms were out in front of him and his eye lids were half open in a glare. His nose was curled and his lips were pulled down into a nasty frown. He was waiting, waiting for the terror to continue. There had been so many instances where everyone thought the trouble was over, but it almost always went on and drug out.

When at last the smoke had cleared, the dark spaceship lit up. Over head lights came on one after another. With the use of switches, Piccolo was making sure that all the possible places for a shadow to hide were eliminated. Although he couldn't get all of them, he just wanted to be safe by using his Ki to light up the other dark places. Regardless, the negative energy that they had all felt had finally vanished. It was no longer present. Piccolo floated over to Vegeta in the spaceship with no gravity and looked him right in his onyx eyes.

"I've never seen you take something that powerful down with a single blast like that." Piccolo complemented him. It was almost hard to believe that that was all they had needed. They both knew from their own experiences and battle knowledge that Vegeta had actually summoned such strength from fighting with his emotions and his will to save his son. At the thought of Trunks, everyone turned to face the floating boy. His eyes were shut and he appeared to be lifeless. Vegeta took off one of his white gloves and went to his boy's side to place a hand on his neck to check for his pulse. His skin had cooled from its earlier raging fever and his pulse was absent…

"Damn." Vegeta cursed. He closed his eyes tight and placed his hand on his forehead.

All was quiet.

Suddenly, Goku spoke up. "Vegeta, while Gohan and I were away, we helped the others find the Dragonballs. They're on the lookout tower now with Goten. If we hurry back, we might be able to save him."

Vegeta appeared doubtful, but it was worth a shot. "Fine, as for the rest of you, stay with Bulma and see to it that she gets these two spaceships back home safely." Vegeta ordered Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin around. They didn't say anything back to him for they could sense his emotional distress. "And don't you dare tell Bulma a word of this." He stared at Yamcha and Krillin especially. The three men then stood around Trunks- Gohan, Goku and Vegeta -and in one second they were teleported to the lookout tower.

Goten stood in blue jeans and a purple shirt. His short black hair whipped around him in the breeze. "Dad! Is it over?" He asked. Preteen Dende stood beside him along with Tien, Chiaotsu, and Puar.

"Hemofear is gone, yes. Now Dende, we need you to summon the dragon!" Goku prompted the little green man. Dende nodded and his antennae bounced. With haste he spoke in Namekian and brought forth the eternal dragon of Earth. Its large green scales filled their sight and he poured into the atmosphere. He appeared endless in the black sky that emitted lightning bolts greater than any natural storm.

"Vegeta," Goku looked at the Prince. It was his son; therefore he had the right to make the wishes.

"Alright Dende," Vegeta looked down at the green boy. His robe was billowing around him. It reminded them of old times, when Vegeta had him in his grasp, demanding for immortality. Although official apologies had never been made, Vegeta had saved his ass enough to make up for it. "Ask the dragon to bring my son back to life!" He demanded.

Dende nodded his head and then asked the dragon in Namekian.

"Your wish cannot be granted! The one called Trunks is still alive!" The dragon's deep voice boomed over the tower.

Vegeta looked at his son who was at his feet. "What?" He drew his brows together. "He's, he's not breathing, he's dead! Tell that dragon to stop talking nonsense!"

Dende began to reason with the Earth's dragon. "But Shinlon, Trunks _is_ dead."

Quickly the dragon argued his case. He was all knowing and extremely powerful. Therefore he was annoyed that a little man like Dende would question him. "Trunks's body is dead, but his soul is still alive inside. It is a strange case indeed." The dragon's red eyes were glowing red. "Whatever power accomplished this was extremely masterful."

Hemofear had been a very talented foe. Hopefully the dragon could undo what she had done. Dende looked at Vegeta again. They had three wishes, so apparently they were going to have to be more specific. "Fine!" Vegeta shouted. "Tell him to wish Trunks's body back to life again."

Dende spoke in Namekian again and then the dragon replied, "It has been done."

His boy was breathing again, but he was still unconscious.

"Now tell him to return my boy's soul to full health." Thus, the dragon made the second wish and Vegeta followed it up with one last request. "I wish for Trunks's soul to be fused with his body again."

With that one last wish, the dragon retreated back into the seven balls and then they took off in opposite directions to be scattered across the Earth. The sky lit back up again and the lightning subsided. All was tranquil again. Vegeta then knelt on one knee beside his son. He was relieved to see his boy's eyes fluttering open. Their blue irises reminded him of Bulma. "Father?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah son?"

"She's gone."

"Yes, Hemofear is dead." Vegeta assured him the Living Nightmare was officially done and over.

* * *

><p>Still in space, 600 miles away from Earth, Krillin walked over to the link where the two spaceships had once been connected. For whatever reason, Bulma had launched the disconnect and there was absolutely no way to transfer.<p>

"Hey guys, we can reach Bulma if we use the transmitter." Yamcha suggested. He held what looked like a walkie-talkie in his hand, but it was far to advanced for that. He pressed the large black button on the side and the device beeped.

"Hello?" Bulma's voice came over the intercom in their spaceship.

"Bulma, it's over!" Yamcha told her happily. Her chanting and happiness filled the room.

"I'll connect our ships again! I want to see Trunks and give him a big hug!"

Suddenly Yamcha grew quiet. "Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan teleported him back to Earth already."

"What? And they didn't bring me? What's going on! Something is wrong…" Bulma sounded worried instantly.

"N, no, nothing is wrong."

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to leave you stranded in that broken spaceship!" She threatened.

Yamcha looked to Piccolo and Krillin. They didn't want to be stuck out there. Besides, that was Trunks's mother, she deserved to know or so they thought. She was going to worry if they told her and she was going to worry if they didn't tell her. Either way, they had to explain Trunks's condition.

"Bulma… Trunks was dead when the fight was over. The others teleported him back to Earth to see if the dragon would bring him back to life." Yamcha explained to her.

Suddenly they heard sobbing on the other end of the line. "But… He's already been brought back to life once with the Dragonballs once, hasn't he?" Bulma was completely hysterical. "How could you let this happen to my boy!" She was screaming at them at the top of her lungs. "I'm coming over there and you guys are going to be sorry for this!"

They could hear the link system kicking into gear again and they braced themselves for her anger. She had reacted in a way that none of them had thought of.

Bulma hunched over so that she could fit in the narrow tunnel, with the absence of gravity in the other spaceship she began to float and had to use the walls to propel herself forward. With tears in her eyes it was difficult to see what was in front of her. In fact, she had been so upset she had failed to see what was in front of her completely as she ran into what felt like a wall.

As she looked up, she could feel Vegeta's warm breath on her face and see his black eyes peering down at her in her moment of hysteria. "Stop that!" He demanded.

"How could you Vegeta!" She shouted in his face. "You were supposed to protect our precious boy."

"He's not a boy anymore, woman." Vegeta put his thumb up in the air and pointed behind himself. Beyond him was her lavender haired Trunks. His cheeks were bright red and his left hand was brushing through his hair.

"Oh Trunks!" She ran to him like Chichi ran to Goku whenever he was back from his long adventures.

"Mom, it's so good to see you again." He told her. Although he didn't hug her or show much affection on the account of his father being in the room, his words made up for it. Bulma kept her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were smiling from ear to ear. They had been the ones to suggest going back into space so that Bulma could see her son as soon as possible.

"Let's get back home." Goku told everyone. The trip wasn't so long back to Earth. On board the working spacecraft was Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Yamcha. On the other spaceship, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta remained. As much as the Prince hated wearing the space suit Bulma had made him, he wore it once more so that he could blast them back home. He blasted them close enough to the Earth's atmosphere so that its gravity pulled them in before they fell to Earth. This allowed for him to get safely back into the craft without being burned up.

Once in the yard of Capsule Corporation, everyone exited and rejoiced in the yard. Young Bulla and the others who had been left at home to stay out of the dangerous rescue mission came back into view and welcomed their loved ones back home. There was so much happiness to be felt. Trunks looked around himself. He was surrounded by people who loved and cared for him so much that they had actually risked their own lives to save him. His little sister came up to him and gave his leg a hug and although his father stayed far away from him, what he had done for him earlier that day spoke louder than words. As for his mother, she had tears of joy. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, everyone was smiling for him and he couldn't feel happier.

Everyone was here and finally they could enjoy the celebration meal that they desired to eat so long ago, before Trunks passed out, before he realized he was trapped with Belia… He tilted his head up to the blue sky. He could remember her laugh, her beauty, her witty humor, but most of all what she stood for. On the same platform as all the other advanced Saiyans, she was also a being who had been misused and misplaced. And Planet Vegeta may have left an empty void in space, but their home resided on Earth with the Prince of Saiyans now.

Just as home equated to Earth, Belia had left a hole in Trunks's heart, more so, an oasis in his mind. He could escape to it whenever he wanted. It was a place of freedom, a place of tranquility, and a place where he could always call his own. Though he would never see her there again, he knew she was not illusion for she had left her handprint in the soft ground where she had once patted for him to take a seat beside her. Each time he visited the oasis, he never wanted to leave. Unfortunately for him, life did go on in the outside world and he couldn't let the realm of unconsciousness deter his path from its natural course. He was the son of a Prince and according to Belia, there was still much for him to accomplish in the future...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whenever you dream and another enters your realm of unconsciousness let it bring you together and embrace the time that you share. Watch every facial expression they make and listen to every word that they whisper, because it just may be something very important to take with you as advice for the future. This just comes to show that as we live, our subconscious minds are thriving and that is equally as vital to our survival as the breaths that we take. _

_Also, never waver in the face of your greatest fears, because you yourself may become that which causes your own source of trepidation. Fears are only illusions... _

_Wishing you all sweet dreams tonight,_

_Maggie~_

_*Posted: 1:03AM*_

_( PS: Reviews are welcome!)_


End file.
